


Unspoken

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Rape/Non-con References, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s… different from all our patients. He’s tied up in a mass murder case, but he doesn’t speak, at all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have started yet another fic. Can't help it the plot bunny is flailing!   
> This is going to be a long one!

It was around five in the morning when he got the phone call, as much as he was an early person, this was pushing the limit. He was a doctor at the Hetteron Mental Institution, Adam Mitchel Lambert one of the youngest and brightest psychologists that the institution had, as the head of the hospital kept saying. Yes, Adam was good, but he wasn’t a miracle worker, he just knew how to interact with people, even mentally ill people.

 

“Hello.” Adam said turning around in bed to look at the time.

 

“Hello Adam, its doctor Emmett.” The familiar old and tiered voice said.

 

“Yes doctor, is there a problem.” Adam said trying to get out of bed, they he elbowed something hard. He turned around to look, it was a guy, he was still sleeping, brown hair, petite figure, he was cuddled up next to Adam. Right, his last night’s date.  

 

“Not really, we just got a new case and I’m putting you in charge of it, so please be in my office by seven o’clock.” Doctor Emmett said, sounding a bit restrained to tell more details.

 

“Of course doctor, I’ll be there.” Adam said and hanged up in a sight

 

“Is everything alright?” Adam heard a sleepy voice next to him say. The guy rose up looking around.

 

“Yes, I just have to go.” Adam said looking around for his clothes.

 

“Are you all right? I heard something about a doctor, are you sick?” The guy said, taking Adam’s hint and getting up to find his own clothes.

 

“No, I’m a psychologist. I’m sorry I have to kick you out like this, but I think it’s urgent.” Adam said as he got his boxers and shirt on.

 

“Huh, I guess that explains the huge house and the designer clothes, I thought you were a rock star or something.” This person, whose name Adam’s really can’t really remember right now said.

 

“I wish. Well, I guess maybe I’ll see you some other time?” Adam asked as he was walking the stranger out.

 

“Probably not.” He said and Adam looked at him confused. “Well, you never asked for my number. But it’s ok, I enjoyed last night.” The guy stopped at the door and looked up at Adam through his eyelashes, grinning as he gave Adam one more kiss and walked out the door.

 

“Fuck!” Adam said as he realized he had a fucking boner. The guy was cute and funny, as Adam remember, one hell of a porn star in bed, but just not Adam’s type. Adam wished he knew exactly what his type was, but he had no time to think right now because it was close to six and it took him almost an hour to get to the hospital with the morning traffic.

 

***

 

“This is Sauli Koskinen, he’s a Finnish immigrant and he is going to be your next patient for the next six months.” Doctor Emmett said as he threw Adam a folder of papers. Next to him was just a boy, a scared looking, blond haired, slim boy.

 

“He’s… different from all our patients. He’s tied up in mass murder case, but he doesn’t speak, at all.” Doctor Emmett continued to say.

 

“But sir, what do I do with him?” Adam said looking at the pale boy who was just staring at the floor. He seemed so lost and intimidated, Adam immediately felt sorry for him.

 

“I want you to live with him, get to know him, earn his trust, get inside his head, and make him talk.” The doctor said in a quieter tone.

“But…” Adam started but got interrupted.

 

“Please! Adam, you are the best and this is important. I will offer you six months with him, you don’t have to come to work only once a month so I can examine him and you will get paid double your salary. He, up until now, has not shown signs of violent behavior, so you won’t be in danger.” Adam let out a sight and nodded his head, he wasn’t sure what could that little teenager do to him anyway. Adam opened the folder on the desk and started looking through it.

 

“But doctor, this birth certificate states that he’s twenty five years old. He doesn’t look a day over fifteen.” Adam said and took off the oval sun glassed to take a better look, then immediately heard a noise behind them, the patient fell off the chair and was curling into a ball against the wall.

 

“Sauli! Relax, it’s ok, no one is going to hurt you.” Doctor Emmett immediately rushed to his side, holding his hand. Sauli was looking straight at Adam, frighten beyond belief for some reason.

 

“Does he understand English?” Adam asked keeping a distance form them and his tone calm.

 

“We think so, like I said he hasn’t spoken, but he eats when we tell him to and follows us if we say so, so he probably does.” The doctor said. Adam got close to him, one step at a time, trying not to alarm him.

 

“It’s ok, I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Adam said softly not breaking eye contact. Sauli was also looking straight into Adam’s eyes, still fearing but also wondering. Adam sat right inform of him and doctor Emmett stepped aside. Adam gently placed a hand on Sauli’s knee, wondering what could have frighten the poor boy so much, then Sauli unexpectedly rose a hand and placed it on Adam’s cheek, just for a second, then immediately took it off as if he had done something bad. Doctor Emmett was writing all this in his journal. After a minute Adam got up and asked the doctor to talk in private.

 

“What kind of a mass murder was is a part of exactly?” Adam asked as they walked outside the office into the hallway.

 

“I knew you’d be interested. Three months ago in a small village in Finland everyone was savagely murdered, he was the only survivor, the police found him unconscious in a puddle of blood, he wasn’t injured but the blood was his own. No one could figure out what had happened, they tried the best mental institutions in their country but no one could figure out how to make him talk. I’m sad to say that some of them even resorted to electrocutions.” Adam gasped, how the fuck could they do that to a kid? “That’s when we took over the case, I had him for over a month in secret, but no progress what so ever, in fact the only reaction we ever got from him was that just now, him touching you.” Adam looked puzzled. “So, will you take him?” Doctor Emmett sighted, like it was his last resort.

 

“Yes, I will.” Adam said looking through the glass into the room at the lonely boy.


	2. Evil

Adam was driving back from the institution and Sauli was in the passage’s seat. The doctor had suggested letting him stay in the back so he wouldn’t do anything dangerous but Adam insisted he would be able to keep a closer eye on him in the front. But to be honest he just wanted to treat the poor kid as normal as he could. Sauli was silent and still as they drove away, not looking at Adam or the doctor as they parted.

 

“Don’t worry, I promise to take care of you.” Adam said but got no reaction from the boy. “It’s going to be a long drive to my house, I hope you’re not too tired.” Adam tried again and shifted his gaze from the road to Sauli. But again there was no reaction. Adam just smiled and tried something else. “Do you want to hear some music?” Adam said and saw Sauli shift his eyes to the radio on Adam’s car. “Hmm, so you do understand.”  Adam said with a smile and Sauli immediately looked at him scared. “It’s ok, I just wanted to make sure.” He said and turned on the radio, it was some pop song that Adam hasn’t heard yet, but it at least made Sauli look less tense, he was relaxing into the car seat. Adam took the opportunity that Sauli was distracted to examine him, as much as he could without going off the road.

 

His hair was a very interesting pail blond, it was almost a silver shade, but it was neglected and dirty, his skin was nice and soft looking, slightly pail but no wonder since he’s been probably locked away in hospital rooms. The most astonishing thing about him were his diamante blue eyes, they were breathtaking. Why would such a beautiful creature have to go through such a trauma? Adam swore he would do anything to help him.

 

“Well, here we are.” Adam said as they pulled in to his large driveway. Sauli looked around a bit intrigued. Adam had no close neighbors and lived a bit isolated so it was peaceful.

 

Adam went around opening Sauli’s car door and he followed him inside the house. Once inside Adam dropped Sauli’s small bag on the couch and Sauli immediately went to sit next to it, Adam didn’t say anything, he just went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of Coke and two glasses. Sauli tried to be discrete as he was looking Adam’s way but only through the corner of his eyes. Adam filled the glasses and held one Sauli’s way, but Sauli didn’t reach out for it. Adam huffed and sat on the couch next to him, Sauli shifted a bit further away.

 

“Come one, I bet it’s been a while since you had one of these.” Adam handed him the glass again and Sauli took it, taking a few rapid gulps, emptying the glass. Adam smiled satisfied.

 

“Do you want more?” Adam asked. Sauli looked at Adam, as if he was analyzing his face or something and then to Adam’s surprise he shook his head. That was definitely good of progress. Doctor Emmett said he has never responded in any way. But Adam calmed himself, he shouldn’t act surprised or excited or else Sauli might not trust him.

 

“I want you to try and feel comfortable here. You can do whatever you like around the house, I’m not going to lock you anywhere. Do you understand?” Adam tried his luck again to see if he would respond again and he did, he nodded. “I’m not going to ask you what happened, but I’m going to listen to anything you would ever want to tell me.” Adam said, Sauli stopped looking at him and. “Do you want to take a bath?” Adam said and Sauli immediately looked at him, mouth wide open, clearly liking the idea. They don’t have baths at the institution, only small showers which they barely let you take, so Adam understood the excitement.

 

“Ok, I’ll run you a bath and start cooking lunch.” Adam said excited getting off the couch and going into the bathroom. He heard Sauli follow close behind him and then sit in the doorway of the bathroom. Adam got down on his knees and let the water run into the tud, cheking every now and then to see if it’s not too hot or too cold.

 

“Ok, that should do it, I’ll leave to get undressed an-” Adam stopped abruptly as he turned around and saw Sauli standing there completely naked, the white hospital clothes in a puddle on the floor. Adam immediately looked away, blushing, but Sauli wasn’t trying to cover himself or hide, he was just standing there, looking confused at Adam.

 

 _“What have they done to him?”_ Adam thought and the got up, allowing Sauli to step into the tub and once he was in Adam looked at him again, his eyes were closed and he was leaning back, relaxed and calm, he almost looked happy.

 

“Can you wash yourself?” Adam asked in almost a whisper, as not to disturb him. Sauli nodded but did not look at him. Adam decided that even if he didn’t it would be best to leave him alone right now, so he got up and left the bathroom. As he entered the kitchen he sat down on the stool, wondering what had he gotten himself into, trying to ignore the half hard on that seeing the boy naked got him. It was wrong, but there was no telling his cock that, Sauli was so sultry and exciting in a weird way. He, however, ignored it and started cooking.

 

Fifteen minutes later he decided to check on Sauli. He walks to the bathroom and before opening the door he considered knocking.

 

“Sauli? Are you done?” He hoped he pronounced the name right. There was no answer. “I’m coming in.” Adam announced and walked inside. Sauli was still in the tub, there foam everywhere, but at least Sauli looked clean. As soon as he saw Adam he got out of the tub, Adam was grateful that at least the foam was covering his private parts, but even so he was quite a sight to look at. Adam reminded himself that he was a patient and a kid none the less, because he was pretty sure his age was fake. The doctor had given him all the information about him, every paper they could find on him, there was even a journal that his grandmother kept, doctor Emmett said that she was crazy and the stuff in there does not make any sense, which made Adam even more curious to read it. But not now, now he had to tend to Sauli.

 

Once he gave him a towel to rinse off and fresh and clean clothes that were slightly too big for him, they sat down at the table to eat and Adam never thought he’d see someone eat so fast.

 

“Do you want more?” Adam asked and Sauli nodded, then Adam gave Sauli his almost untouched plate and Sauli looked confused at him.

 

“It’s ok, I have enough for me too, I’ll eat later.” Then Sauli dived into that dish as well, finishing it a bit slower but looking satisfied when he was done, Adam smiled at him, it felt like watching a little kid eat his favorite desert.

 

“Are you tired? Do you want to take a nap?” Sauli seem to hesitate in answering. “It’s ok if you don’t want to, we can go outside.” Sauli nodded slowly at that, Adam grabbed the two dished dumping them in the dishwasher, Sauli was always following him everywhere. Then outside Adam sat in the lounge chair next to the pool and Sauli sat on the edge of the pool dipping his feet in, the water was a bit cold and Adam wanted to protest, but before he could open his mouth Sauli immediately pulled his feet out.

 

Adam took the diary outside and started reading it while Sauli seem to just sit and stare at his reflection in the water. The first half of the diary was mostly about Sauli’s mother, her growing up, a normal story told by a normal protective mother, but then it started getting interesting.

 

 _“On the 21 st of September 1983 Johanna met a man, there’s something extremely wrong about his presence, he is evil.”_ Adam stopped. How could such a normal woman turn crazy so fast? Everything until now seemed perfectly normal.

 

 _“May 10 th 1984, I can’t get her away from him, she does not listen to me, I fear the worst as I can’t do anything to stop her from meeting with him.”_ She was either the most overprotective mother ever or she just turned into a psychopath. Adam thought.

 

 _“August 4 th, she ran away with him. I have lost her.”_ Adam wondered why the man’s name was never mentioned.

 

 _“The 2nd November 1984, she came home today, she’s pregnant. The baby is an abomination and it must die, before it kills us.”_ Adam heard a loud splash of water that startled him so hard he dropped the book. He immediately looked at Sauli, thinking he might have fallen into the pool, but everything was normal, the water wasn’t moving and neither was Sauli wet or bothered in any way. Was he going crazy now too? Something was terribly wrong here.

 

He thought he should stop reading for now. Sauli seemed to be actually enjoying himself, eating the ice cream Adam got him and relaxing in the sun. Before he knew it Adam fell asleep, it was a hazy but vivid dream.

 

_The slim, pail, blond boy was in his bed, he was naked laying on the velvet sheets, he appears to be asleep, but when Adam goes closer he opened his bright blue eyes and looks at him smiling. He extended his hand gracefully.  Adam grabbed his hand and got pulled into bed and Sauli immediately started kissing him and exploring his body, making Adam moan and groan, grinding into his touch and holding him close._

_“You’re the right one.” Sauli whispered into him ear._

“Fuck!” Adam yelled as he woke up. It looks like he also frighten Sauli who was now on the chair next to him, it was getting dark, Adam must have slept a few hours. He looked at Sauli who looked scared and confused; like he didn’t know if he should stay on that chair or go running off.

 

“It’s ok.” Adam said getting slowly off the chair and closer to Sauli. “I just had a bad dream.” As he got closer he noticed Sauli was shaking with fear. He softly ran his hand through Sauli’s hair and hugged him carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! You guys are liking this story!!!! Thank you soooo much, i don't think i've ever gotten so many comments on just one chapter before! :) 
> 
> Hope you find this chapter interesting as well <333


	3. Black Out

Adam remembers cooking dinner for them, eating it and then letting Sauli watch TV while he washed the dishes, he remembers being startled by Sauli suddenly appearing in the kitchen doorway and dropping the plate down. He recalls the loud shattering noise it made as it crumbled into pieces. He also remembers cutting his hand as he tried to gather it up, Sauli wasn’t frighten this time, though, he came right in front of Adam and taking is injured hand and looking at it. Adam had let him, Sauli seemed amazed by his wound, then he looked at Adam and Adam’s world started spinning and he immediately blacked out.

 

Now he woke up, he was in his room, in bed, it was still dark and he was freezing. He noticed that he was completely naked and lying over the blanket, He looked to his right and saw that Sauli was there, also naked, still asleep. He palmed his forehead in horror, then looked at his hand, it was bandaged, but it didn’t hurt, at all. What had happen? He looked around and all his clothes were scattered all over the room. He couldn’t have! He wouldn’t have! But what if he did? He could have sworn he drank only two glasses of wine, what the hell happened?

 

He looked over at Sauli’s frail body, he could never have carried Adam to bed if he truly blacked out, something happened. He immediately got out of bed as soundless as he could and grabbed a pair of boxers from the drawer, slipped them one, and then he got a blanket. He covered Sauli in it, careful not to wake him, he looked so peaceful and tired. What the hell did Adam do to this kid? What if he had sex with him? No, that wouldn’t be sex that would be rape, even if Sauli was willing he was still a mentally ill person, a patient of his none the less. He walked down to the living room, after he finally got dressed and took the journal again to read it. The next few pages after announcing the pregnancy of her daughter, she kept raving on about how the child was evil and he needed to be killed, it made Adam really uneasy. Then there were a few empty pages and he finally got to March 29th 1985, he remembered from Sauli’s files that that was his birthday so he got really focused into reading.

 

_“My daughter went into labor a few hours ago, the pain made her really weak and she fainted a couple of times, my plan was not to call a doctor so I can dispose of the child. But I could not let my daughter suffer such pain so I called the doctor; he informed me that there were complications with her birth, then asked me to leave the room so he can be alone with his nurse. Four hours later he comes out of her room to tell me that she died. I just laid there numb, gave no reaction, because there was none to give, I couldn’t believe it. Sometime later the doctor asked me if I wanted to see the baby because he was now clean. I nodded my head and the nurse cause out holding a big white blanket in her arms. Once she bended down to me I saw the little child hidden in the blanked. I knew I should hate him even more now for killing my daughter, for being a child of darkness. But I couldn’t I fell to my knees crying because it was all that I had left of here, her exact sea blue eyes, a fuzz of her golden hair and the exact same pure aura. I held him in my arms crying and sworn to do my best to protect him from anything , even if one day he might take my life. I gave him the name that my precious daughter chose for him. Sauli.”_

 

“I didn’t kill her!” An unfamiliar voice yelled from across the room. Adam was frozen, fear was showing even if he tried hard to hide it. Adam looked the direction the noise came from and saw Sauli at the foot of the stairway. Did he actually spoke?  He looked sadder than ever, he sat down on the stair and started crying. Adam immediately got up and went towards him, his heart racing with fear, the usual calming down methods didn’t work and he was unsure of how to react and what to say. He just sat down next to Sauli and placed his hand on his back, trying to offer some comfort but not get to close at the same time.

 

“I didn’t say you did.” Adam said when he found his words. Figured it would be best not to get impressed by the fact that he spoke.

 

“I- I read her journal so many times, I know what it sounds like, I know what you were thinking. I can see you’re scared.” Sauli spoke softly but firmly, Adam was amazed by his words, his voice, his beautiful accent. Without thinking it over he pulled him into a tight hug, letting him cry on his shoulder. It was probably half an hour later when Sauli finally calmed down and let go of Adam.

 

“I’m sorry, that you had to go through all that.” Adam said looking at Sauli’s broken expreting. Sauli managed a week smile and looked at Adam.

 

“You’re different.” He simply said, looking tired but more beautiful then ever.

 

“You should go rest some more. It’s not even morning yet, do you want a glass of water or something?” Adam asked, he wished he could further talk with Sauli and ask him everything that he went through. But if Sauli spoke now he might speak again when he wakes up, there’s no need to rush it, they had lots of time. Sauli shook his bed and walked back upstairs to Adam’s bedroom, Adam opened his mouth to comment on the fact that he had his own room, but Sauli was already out of sight. Adam huffed and tried not to think of what that kid’s been through, he got up and went for the kitchen, thinking he could use a strong coffee to get him through the day. But when he entered the first thing he saw were the pieces of broken plate on the floor along with a couple of dried drops of blood. He again got that sick feeling in his gut. The immediately took the bandage off his hand to look at the cut, but it wasn’t there. His skin was untouched, undamaged, like nothing happened, like he was imagining all this. He rushed to the bar and poured himself a glass of whisky, figuring it was no use to even try with coffee.

 

“Fuck!” He said running a hand through his hair. “What the hell’s going on?” He whispered to himself and then this horrible migraine started, like something he never felt before, like someone was hitting his head with a hammer. Imagines and sounds started flashing before him. He saw Sauli, he was in a small iron bed, the was shackled to it, he was screaming, loud shreeks like someone was carving into him, begging and struggling. There was someone else there, a bigger person holding Sauli down. Then it was quiet for a second in which the Sauli on the bed turned his teary face to Adam and whispered.

 

“Help me.” And Adam woke up in a shot, sweating and gasping for air. He heard a shattering noise and looked down and saw the whisky glass shattered. He got up the stool and ran to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... Long time, no upload! My muse has been on vacation but unfortunately i couldn't go with it xD 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the mistery, this chapter was supposed to have a sex scene, but i would have given to much info away. It's written so i'll include it in the next chapter. Which i hope will be up soon.
> 
> To complain and bitch about me being late write me here @Psycho__Star xDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

_It was like something pulled out of a twisted erotic movie, he felt like he was drugged, there was fog all over the place, a red light mist all over the house, his house. He was down on his ice cold tiles, except it wasn’t ice cold it was hot, very hot. Adam felt something softly touch his naked side, his t-shirt was lifted and his stomach and chest exposed. He tried to movie his hand and see who it was, but it was too heavy, the only thing he saw was the sealing. Then in a blink of an eye he was staring at a different ceiling, the one in his bedroom, he could feel the cold sheets of the bed under him, cooling his skin. Another few seconds, minutes, hours, he had no idea, passed and he felt someone climb over him, he realized he was naked when he felt the person’s touch on bear skin. He tried to panic, but it wasn’t happening, he couldn’t get agitated, like he was under a spell or something._

_“Sa-Sauli?” Adam whispered as a silver color head of hair entered his view. He could feel this person liking his chest, it felt different, like the trail of wetness left behind was sinking into his skin, rushing right to the fiery pit in his stomach, making pulsing hard cock even harder, making him leak and tense all over. Then he felt claws, digging into his lower stomach, ripping the tender skin there, he yelled and struggled, but all the person on top of him did was slide down and lick the hot blood pouring out of the small wounds._

_“S-stop…” Adam tried, but nothing stopped. Whatever was keeping down to the bed was also licking all over lick, inserting its poison into Adam’s body._

 

***

 

Adam entered his bedroom, Sauli was laying in the middle of the bed. As soon as he heard Adam burst in he immediately turned to him.

 

“What did you do?” Adam yelled, falling to his knees in loss of power, his bones melting away. He was scared, he had no idea of what, but he was so scared.

 

“Nothing…” Sauli said, not moving from the bed, what Adam didn’t understand was why was Sauli also scared.

 

“Don’t bullshit me! Something happened last night… and something happened to you.” Adam said looking to the floor. “What’s going on? Am I going insane too?” Adam asked. Sauli got off the bed, worried and walked over to Adam, wanting to touch his shoulder.

 

“Don’t!” Adam said moving again. Sauli huffed in disappointment and walk back to the bed. “I’m sorry.” Adam said immediately when he realize he was being ridiculous, there had to be an explanation for this, a reasonable one. “Please tell me what’s going on. I want to help you.” Sauli looked again at Adam, sadness in his eyes.

 

“You can’t help me and you can no longer help yourself, you have damned yourself, just like everybody else who came near me.” Sauli said, lifting his knees to his chest and curling into a ball.

 

“Please, explain to me, what do you mean?” Adam said walking over to the bed and sitting next to him.

 

“I can’t, you don’t believe me.” Sauli said, and then turned to Adam looking into his eyes. “You already saw everything. But you still don’t believe it, you choose to hide behind your reason and not believe what you see.” Sauli said then leaned in and kiss his lips, it was a soft, loving peck. But it felt like pure fire, like hell.

 

***

 

Adam left the house early the next day, he stayed in the same bed with Sauli again all night, but he didn’t get much sleep. So he decided he needed to clear his head, to do some research in peace. That’s why he found himself in a huge library, researching every book he read or didn’t about, mental disturbances, psychotics, schizophrenia and anything else he could thing of. Nothing told him what he didn’t already knew, nothing even resembled the situation at hand. He closed the last book, throwing it across the table and massaged the bridge of his nose in frustration.

 

“Can I get you anything else, Doc. Lambert?” A young library assistant asked, Adam has seen him here once or twice, he was short with brown curly hair and a nice smile.

 

“It’s Adam, but no, I can’t find what the fuck I’m looking for.” Adam said stressed and tired of this situation, it’s only been two days with this guy and he was going insane.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The kid said turning around to leave Adam alone, but Adam grabbed his wrist.

 

“No, I’m sorry… I’m just…” Adam trailed off, not really knowing what he was or what he was doing.

 

“I think I know where to find the book you’re looking for.” The guy whispered at Adam, biting his lip. Adam just lifted himself off the chair and followed the boy deep into the rows of bookshelves.

 

“My name is Evan, by the way.” The boy said, but Adam wasn’t paying attention, he knew the name from the staff member’s card, but it didn’t matter. He just needed to let out some frustration. “I heard so much about you, the hot doctor who likes pretty boys, who fucks them so good, who has a big fucking cock.” The guy said pushing Adam against a bookshelf and kissing him hard.  

 

“Glad I have a reputation, now turn the fuck around and shut up!” Adam spat in an angry manner, but it didn’t seem to bother Evan, he just turned around on the bookshelf, knocking books off and undoing his pants, breathing fast, panting. When he finally exposed his ass Adam grabbed a condom from his back pocket and rolled on his dick, he spit in his palm, just a little something more besides the already lubed condom, because he really didn’t feel like preparing this fucker.

 

“Agh! Fuck! It hurts!” Evan cried out as Adam mercilessly thrusted into him, Adam palmed Evan’s mouth to block the noise ad continued pushing in.

 

“You’ll get used to it, now keep it down!” Adam said and once he was fully in he stopped to give Evan some time, it wasn’t like he was actually hurting him. Evan wanted this, he was a slut.

 

“Oh fuck!” Evan moaned as Adam thrusted directly into his prostate, abusing the spot every time. Making him muffle the moan’s into Adam’s palm. Adam was so close, he just needed a few more thrusts and he could finish this. He closed his eyes and immediately felt everything go wrong, that painful migraine hit again. He tried to control it, to continue thrusting. Then he felt as if the hand touching Evan’s his was on fire and he immediately removed it, inspecting it, but nothing was wrong.

 

“Something wrong?” Evan moaned. Adam pulled out of him and leaned on the bookshelf, holding his head in both hands.

 

“No, I can’t do this, just go!” Adam yelled at him, Evan wanted to touch Adam but Adam pushed him away, so Evan got his pants back on and limped out of the back area of the library, cursing at Adam.

 

“Fuck!” Adam yelled letting himself slide down on the shelf willing the unexpected pain away. After he had composed himself and got dressed, he took a breath and got ready to leave. Right before he walked out of there he noticed one of the books they knocked down on the floor, he picked it up and looked at it, there was a moment of hesitation, but then he threw it in his bag.

 

When he walked into the house it was empty, quiet. He had left Sauli watching TV but it was off and Sauli wasn’t into the living room, he thought he might be in the bedroom, taking a nap, but he wasn’t there either, Adam called for him but got no answer, he took off his shirt and pants and got some house clothes on, deciding to go look for Sauli before taking a bath.

 

“Sauli.” Adam called his name as he walked down the stairs, he opened the kitchen door and spotted him. He was lying on the floor, looking unconscious, there was a broken glass next to him, but he didn’t look hurt.

 

“Sauli!” Adam cried out and ran next to him, slapping his cheeks. “Come one! Wake up.” Adam said, he checked his plus, but it was normal, he was also breathing. He stopped and looked at Sauli’s face, the perfect, flawless features, signs of pure perfection. What was going on with him? Adam needed to know, needed to help him. Then suddenly Sauli opened his eyes.

 

“Oh my god! Sauli are you ok? What happened?” Adam said hugging Sauli, then looked at him concerned.

 

“I don’t know… I was just getting some water… then I fell… You!” Sauli sudently shouted and backed away from Adam. “You fucked someone!” Sauli yelled at him. Adam was never more confused in his entire life, how the hell did Sauli know that?

 

“You fucker!” Sauli yelled and Adam immediately felt himself be thrown over the counter, slamming into it, but Sauli didn’t touch him. “I’m trying so hard to keep myself under control!” Sauli yelled and Adam wanted to run, run as far and as fast as he could.

 

“What the hell are you?” Adam yelled at him.

 

“What the fuck do you think I am!?” Sauli yelled back at him, but Adam didn’t respond, Sauli ran into the living room and got the bag he brought with him and took it into the kitchen. He got the book out of the bag and threw it at Adam. It was a demon mythology book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FInally!!! 
> 
> I worked hard not oly on this chapter but on the 5th one too, because i needed to be sure where i was going with this. 
> 
> Curious what the first part of this chapter was all about? ;) You'll find out.
> 
> Like it? Not like it? LOL


	5. Chapter 5

“Sauli you’re not a demon, this is bullshit, I have no idea why I picked this book up, but there is a reasonable explication for all this. Please, you can’t be!” Adam said in a frenzy panic and his lower back hurt like hell, but tried to keep calm and keep a distance from Sauli.

 

Sauli smirked and looked at Adam through his long eyelashes. Adam has never seen that smile before, Sauli was sweet and lost, not mischief and angry. He started walking towards Adam, Adam took a step back and then another, and found himself pressed against the counter again.

 

“If you’re so sure I’m human, why are you so scared of me? Is it because I threw you across the room without touching you? Is it because I know that you fucked another guy? Or is it because you keep having head aches and strange visual imagines?” Sauli kept speaking and walking towards Adam until they were face to face, Adam was breathing heavy and fast.

 

“Stop please!” Adam said closing his eyes trying to imagine he was someplace else, a sane place. Then he heard a loud thump and expected the worse, but when he opened his eyes he saw Sauli crashed to the floor, right in front of him.

 

“Sauli?” Adam cried out slowly, debating on touching him or not. After a few minutes of worries and Sauli not moving Adam picked him up and carried him to the bedroom, to the guest bedroom. He placed Sauli on the bed, then grabbed the room key from the nightstand and walked out, locking the door after him. He decided on first asking doctor Emmett for help, but he had to say something that wouldn’t make him sound like a total idiot, so he grabbed his phone with a shaking hand.

 

“Hello Adam, how are you?” Doctor Emmett answered.

 

“Umm, good. Yourself?” Adam replied, he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to tell the doctor.

 

“Excelent! So any change in Sauli?” Emmett jumped to the point. Adam opened his mouth but didn’t know what to reply, if he was to say that Sauli speaks all this would be over with. The hospital would pick him up and take him away. This nightmare would be over. But could he really let go of Sauli?

 

“Yes.” Adam said taking a breath to reassure himself. “He… nods.” Adam surprised himself by saying that. “He nods if he agrees when I ask him something.” Adam lied to the doctor.

 

“Oh? That’s wonderful. I knew you’d be the one for the job, that’s miraculous progress in just two days. He hasn’t responded at all to me. I tried to get in touch with the other psychiatrists that worked with him in Finland, but can’t get ahold of none of them and the hospitals wouldn’t release much information.”

 

“Wait…” Adam realized something. “What do you mean you can’t get ahold of the other psychiatrists?” Adam questioned.

 

“Well I contacted the hospitals in which both worked but no one ever answered. You want me to give you the phone numbers? Maybe you’ll have better luck.”

 

“Yes, sure.” Adam said running over to his desk to grab a pen and scribbled the number the doctor gave him.

 

“Well, Adam keep up the good work, can’t wait to see you two in three weeks.” The doctor said sounding busy.

 

“Of course, have a pleasant evening.” Adam said hanging up. He went to the kitchen poured himself a glass of Jack and returned to his office, but left the door open so he could hear if Sauli wakes up. He turned on the desk light and lined up all the documents, papers and notes he had on Sauli.

 

He had found some files from another hospital, they stated that Sauli was locked up in a room for violent behavior, but it only occurred one, with a staff member, Sauli cut the guy on the cheek. The assistant said that he just brought Sauli food and he attacked him for no reason, then a couple of pages later Adam finds out that the accident happened outside. No mental hospital allows patients to eat outside because of sanitary issues. He took a red sticky note and placed it on the file with a question mark on it.

 

He left that one aside and took another one. This one stated that when they took Sauli in he was shy and scared. But a few weeks later he drastically changed into a violent and aggressive patient, he still looked scared but didn’t let people touch him, on his last day there he drew a picture in his wall, the hospital burned to the ground three days later.

 

Adam took a closer look at the picture, he swore he saw it somewhere else. He bit his lip and looked around, then spotted the journal, he immediately took it and shuffled to the pages. He bit his lip as he noticed the same symbol drawn on a page, underneath a name; Gareth. Adam took another red note and stuck it on the journal writing ‘Gareth?’ on it.

 

Before continuing with his research he heard the handle on Sauli’s door squeak.

 

“Adam?” Sauli asked in a shivering, confused voice.

 

“Just a minute.” Adam said taking the key from the desk and walking towards his door. He didn’t exactly knew if he wanted to open the door or not, but he needed to know if Sauli was ok. The sound of the clicking key startled Sauli. When Adam opened the door he was a foot away and only wearing one of Adam’s longer t-shirts, it looked like a rode on him, but it still made Adam blush.

 

“Oh God! Did I do something? Did I hurt you?” The fear in his voice was eminent and he kept looking around Adam’s body, like he was searching for a bullet wound or something.

 

“No.” Adam voiced and stopped in mid-sentence. “You just blacked out, I found you on the floor when I got home.” He wasn’t a good liar, but he hoped Sauli didn’t catch on. After a moment of further inspection Sauli huffed and rubbed his belly.

 

“I’m hungry.” Followed by a sad pout, making him look like a little kid. Adam couldn’t even picture the evil presence he saw earlier in the boy anymore.

 

“I’ll order something.” Adam said with a wide grin on his face. “You get dressed!” He spoke then closed Sauli’s door.

 

***

 

Eleven days have passed since Sauli’s wild outburst. Adam really got to know Sauli, there were no more incidents and Adam had no more weird dreams or head aches, he felt as if he was living with a close friend now, or maybe more. It was strange because this was probably the longest period of time he spent living with a guy, his relations were just one night stands and he didn’t want more. But Sauli was crawling under his skin, most of the times he forgets Sauli is a patient. He even introduced him to some people he knew from work as ‘my friend’ as they passed them in the mall, they were looking for new clothes for Sauli. It turned out Sauli had quite a taste in clothes, expensive ones too, but Adam didn’t mind, it did no damage to his credit card.

 

At first Adam had convinced Sauli to sleep in the guest room, but after a few days he started sneaking into Adam’s room, in his bed. Sauli would make puppy eyes and say that he’s always been alone; he just needs to feel someone close. So of course Adam didn’t mind, the only problem was that Sauli is an octopus sleeper; meaning he is all over Adam, hands, feet, head on his chest, everything. It was seriously problematic when he woke up with a boner and Sauli’s knee was jamming into it. He hadn’t gotten this long without a good fuck in a long time. He usually picked someone up every other night. But he liked it this way –well, not exactly this way; not waking up leaking precum onto Sauli’s knee as Sauli kept rubbing and making Adam moan and gasp. He noticed Sauli was still sleeping and unaware of what he was doing, but he had his head on Adam’s chest and his feet were tangled between Adam’s. There was no getting out of bed without Sauli waking up, the guy slept on alert mode. Adam closed his eyes and tried to will it away, but that was not happening, he skipped wanking off the last couple of days because Sauli’s been shadowing him around everywhere.

 

“Why don’t you let me take care of this?” sounded off a sultry and sexy voice and Adam felt eyelashes brush the fine hairs on his chest.

 

“Sauli!” Adam groaned, a hand was creeping its way up Adam’s leg and into the loose blue boxers he had on. “Sauli, -oh God, please no! I can’t.” Adam said, but Sauli was pinning him to the bed, licking his chest and stroking his hard on. The grip was tight, the angle was perfect, the rhythm was unbelievable, but it was wrong.

 

“Please, just this one.” Sauli said biting onto Adam’s hard nipple befor continuing in a gasped moan. “I wanted this so much, for such a long time, I need you, I need it.” He said tugging harder and harder on Adam’s cock. “I want to make you feel good, I want to give you everything you need.” Sauli poured the words right into Adam’s much brain.

 

“Ahh! –Fuck! Oh god, yes, just like that!” Adam yelled, from under the trance Sauli had him in. He came embarrassingly fast, but it felt so good, his load spilled all over Sauli’s hand and his leg and before Adam realized what was going on Sauli was between his legs, licking him clean.

 

“You don’t have to do that!” But in no time Adam was clean and Sauli was licking his lips and groaning in satisfaction, he could swear Sauli’s skin was glowing.

 

“Do you want –umm, any help?” Adam though that even if it was wrong it would at least be fair.

 

“With want?” Sauli asked dumbly.

 

“… do you want me to jack you off?” Adam asked because it seemed less weird than asking if he had an erection.

 

“Oh! No, I already came.” Adam allowed himself to look down on Sauli’s white tight briefs; there was definitely a big wet spot there. But from what the hell did he came?

 

Sauli shamelessly got out of bed and into the bathroom and the shower could be heard seconds later. Adam took a deep breath. It was going to be a long day.

 

***

 

“Hey, Sauli? Can I ask you something?” Sauli was still not used to talking frequently, so instead of answering he just sat there on the couch playing with a can of ice-cream and waiting for the question. Adam bit his lip, preparing himself for the worst, this needed to be done, time was passing quick and Adam was going nowhere with his investigation.

 

“Who is Gareth?” Sauli put down the silver spoon in the ice-cream container and turned to Adam, his face was pail and his eyes were wide, a ghost wouldn’t scare a person that bad.

 

“Where did you hear that name?” Sauli asked instead of answering.

 

“In your grandmother’s journal.” Adam replied.

 

“Please stop reading that.” Saili spoke in a demanding voice.

 

“Sauli, I need to know, I just what to help. Please.” He used a soft sodding voice, not fake, encouraging bullshit. “You’re my friend now, not my patient.” Sauli leaned next to Adam, like he was trying to hide his face, like he was trying to tell Adam to hold him.

 

“He’s my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you all think Sauli is sweet and innocent right now >:)
> 
> Mwahahahahah!


	6. Chapter 6

Adam was in his office still looking through files, Sauli had finally fallen asleep in   
Adam’s bed again, Adam never leaves his side to go work until he was 100% sure Sauli was asleep. Sauli refused to say anything else about Gareth except that he was his father, Adam didn’t force him because Sauli looked really scared. But then when they were both lying in bed Sauli whispered something, something soft down the back of Adam’s neck. “When you’re ready to believe me, I’ll tell you.” He said.

 

Adam had closed the journal and placed it back in his desk, he found nothing useful there, except for the name and the weird symbol drawing there was no other mention of Gareth, like he wasn’t at all implicated in Sauli’s life, so then why was Sauli afraid of him?

 

Adam was exhausted and ready to go to bed, he lifted his tired body off the uncomfortable chair and looked around the desk for the empty cup of coffee he brought earlier here, but then stopped in mid motion to grab the cup as he saw something out of place. The one book he brought from the library and never really read was place face down and on the other corner of the desk. He’s kind of an OCD about stuff, he clearly remembers putting it face up, like he puts every book out. Did Sauli come in to his office and looked through this stuff? He always locks the door to this room, but then again he doesn’t do much of an effort to hide the key or anything. He decided to at least look over the book, since he got it and all, it wouldn’t hurt.

 

He opened the pages to a complete crazy world, the drawing were bizarre and the writings were absurd, but the most sickening part was that somehow, it seemed to make sense… well more like tie together. The book was very thick; it gave very specific information about every demon and creature. Adam sat back down on the desk, took his reading glasses and turned back on the reading light and ran through the pages. Every creature had a vivid drawing of what it’s supposed to look like, what it does… how to kill it. They came in every shape and size, every myth Adam ever heard as a kid.

 

He flipped over a page and noticed something familiar a drawing, a symbol drawing. He immediately took the journal and opened it to the page with Gared’s name and the symbol. It was an exact match to the symbol drawn in the book. It seemed to be more poorly drawn than in the book, but there was no denying it, they looked alike.

 

_An **Incubus** (nominal form constructed from the Latin verb, incubo, incubare, or "to lie upon") is a [demon](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demon) in male form who, according to a number of mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have intercourse with them. Its female counterpart is the [succubus](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Succubus). An incubus may pursue sexual relations with a woman in order to father a child, as in the legend of [Merlin](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Merlin). Religious tradition holds that repeated intercourse with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, or even death._

So it was written next to the symbol and it went on.

 

_An Incubus fosters human appearance, so they come with different looks, there are no specific characteristic in its appearance that could give away its true nature. So it cannot be identified by sight. It’s true for, however, comes out during intercourse with its victim._

Adam stopped for a second, heartbeat racing as a vivid memory was forged back into his head. The claws, ripping at the soft skin of his hips, the sharp pointy teeth that roamed over the wound as the tongue collected the drops of blood oozing out. He felt faint, he closed the book and took his glasses off and pushed the book away. He got up and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him and placing the key between the pages of a book in the shelf. He walked carefully back in the room and watched as Sauli slept soundless. He was laying on his side and him mouth was partially opened, he looked so sweet and helpless, but so fucking hot. He just gave up a wild sexual energy.  

 

Adam took his boxers of and gently climbed into bed. It was ridiculous that such a beautiful and angelic person could be a demonic presence, it was more than ridiculous, it was impossible, Adam had studied him firmly, he was afraid of loud noises, he hated when people stared at him and even when Adam introduced him a few days ago to his colleagues Sauli just stared at the ground and barely murmured a ‘hello’, he was shy.

 

Adam pulled away a few stray hairs from his face and saw Sauli’s eyelashes flutter, but he was still deeply sleeping. He pulled down the blanked and stared at Sauli’s exposed skin, it was perfectly pure, it looked untouched and it was as soft as a baby’s. The soft, white hairs on his arm seem to move by just the small waves of air Adam’s hand was making. The way his lips were partnered was just too alluring, it was pulling Adam into a dizzy state. He had more guys in this bed than he could remember, but none of them made him feel the way. None of them made him break every moral code he had and kiss a patient while his sleeping.

 

His lips were deliciously moist, soft and warm, everything clicked into place like in a dream. He could feel Sauli’s hands on his back as Adam climbed over him not breaking the kiss, it wasn’t ever a deep kiss, just their lips were connected, it a shallow but undisturbed way. Adam closed his eyes, just so he couldn’t see what he was doing, the wrong of his actions.

 

The hands on his back gently rubbed, encouraging, wanting, asking. Adam could feel the tears from his eyes fall down on Sauli’s cheeks, but he couldn’t open his eyes to face the reality of this.

 

“Adam.” That pure tone voice sounded off as Sauli broke the kiss. He wasn’t asking, he was just saying it. Adam has never been so hard in his entire life, he never wanted something as bad as this.

 

“It’s ok.” Again the small frail voice said, the attempt to comfort him was making this even worse for Adam to handle. “Please.”  He felt small kisses on his neck, his heart was breaking, shredding like nothing before.

 

They were both naked and Sauli was sitting in Adam’s lap, chasing his hands all over Adam’s body, giving him such an unusually warm feeling, he was panting before he knew it. With his eyes still closed he found Sauli’s mouth again, loving the feel, the taste, feeling Sauli’s tongue this time, letting him enter his mouth. He could feel the difference that Sauli had compared to any other person he’s ever been with, the pure lust that radiated out of his skin, the strange, sweet taste of his lips, the absolutely perfect way his hands knew Adam’s body, all the little spots that made Adam moan or gasp.

 

“Sauli…” Adam spoke, opening his eyes. He was completely astounded to see Sauli’s wet cheeks, at first he thought it was his tears, but Sauli’s eyes were also red and wet. “I think… I love you.” He said, shocked by the fact that those words were spoken out loud. “Please! Tell me this isn’t wrong… tell me you’re not what they say in that book and tell me you’re not crazy. Tell me your just the perfect illusion that I see.” Sauli placed a soft hand on Adam’s cheek and shook his head, tears falling out of his eyes.

 

“I’m not… I’m bad for you Adam! But I’ve been in love with you from the second I say you, the beauty of your eyes scared me.” He said leaning his head on Adam’s chest, rubbing himself in Adam’s lap, making Adam moan. “I hate myself for the things I’ve done to you.”

 

“What things?” His lower lip was shaking as he asked. Sauli took a deep breath and lifted himself to Adam’s level again he got close to Adam’s mouth like he was about to kiss him, but he didn’t. Then Adam could feel a freezing breath of air entering his him lungs and he saw the purple mist coming out of Sauli’s mouth, forcing its self into Adam’s body and Adam moaned loud at the sensation that overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm a bitch, I know! xD This is a weird chapter... 
> 
> BUT! ch 7 is also done so I'll be uploading it tomorrow! 
> 
> And just as a little preview... Sauli get's taken away from Adam... Dududum


	7. Chapter 7

It was a perfect night, despite the silence and the obvious cloud of tension and fear. Adam opened his mouth accepting whatever Sauli was feeding his body, he didn’t care what happened after this night, it didn’t matter; he stopped denying everything he felt inside. Whatever Sauli was doing was making Adam sweat, like there was a wild fire inside him burning at his core. He could see Sauli’s skin light up like a glow stick, it was incredible, his mind was fooled into thinking he was a glowing angel. He could feel Sauli pushing him down on the bed, guiding him with steady hands. Adam could feel it again, claws on his skin, but they weren’t scratching or hurting, they just trailed down the wet kissed that were being laid on his whole body.

 

“Sauli…” Adam said as he felt something wet and hot envelope his hot, aching cock. He needed to come so bad.

 

“Don’t, not until you’re inside of me.” The voice was a bit… different; Adam was a bit scared to look at Sauli, to see his true form. But whatever was happening was affecting his sanity, because he couldn’t stop himself from lifting his head and opening his eyes.

 

His face was the same, but his hair and eyes changed, the eyes turned completely white and the hair was also a white silver, it also seemed like the hairs were magnetized by something to stay up. His skin was pail and glowing in different shades of color and in various parts, like his hands, there it glowed the most, the fingernails were long and black and he had some kind of symbol on both wrists.

 

He didn’t look like something you’d be scared if you saw, you’d be intrigued or fascinated with him, but not scared. Adam wasn’t anymore, he gave in to Sauli completely and he never once felt pleasure quite as deeply. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was sleeping his some sort of sex demon or because he was sleeping with the person whom his heard ached for.  

 

“More.” Adam pleaded as Sauli was on top of him, riding him, a slow devastating rhythm, but that rhythm didn’t pick up pace, instead he felt Sauli rise completely off him and that impossibly tight and hot place he was in disappeared. “No!” He wanted to grab Sauli’s hips but he didn’t find them.

 

“Come on and take it, if you want it.” Adam gasped as he saw that Sauli was now next to him, on his knees, face down in the pillow. “Fuck me Adam, please!” Adam could barely pry himself off the bed sheets, but as he did he immediately grasped Sauli’s hips, he noticed that he didn’t have a condom on, he had no idea if Sauli ever used lubed, but his hole looked wet, but so tight. Adam couldn’t hold himself back, he plunged himself as deep as he could into the frail looking body and he could see as Sauli lifted his head and gave out a silent cry. Adam had never experienced something like this before.

 

***

 

The sun was annoying, the light was pulling Adam out of the peaceful state of relaxation. He was dizzy as he opened his eyes, didn’t exactly know where he was for a second. He looked on the left side of the bed, but Sauli wasn’t there. He got out of bed, muscles hurting, a raw ache everywhere, he found last night’s discarded boxers and got them on before opening the door to the balcony and stepping outside in the hot sun. He noticed Sauli was down by the pool, just soaking his feet in. He remembers everything that happened last night. He remembers what happened when he first came here too. This wasn’t the first time they had sex…

 

Adam walked into the bathroom first, splashing some water on his face before stepping outside, joining Sauli on the poolside.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Adam asked in a soft voice, but the only response he received was a head shook. “Can you tell me more about yourself?” He was scared to ask, but he needed to know.

 

“What do you want to know?” Adam could read the sadness in his voice.

 

“Why are you sad?” It wasn’t what Adam needed to know, but it was more important now, Sauli smirked into a laugh.

 

“That’s not what you wanted to ask, is it?” Adam didn’t respond he just played with his cuticles. “I did the one thing my grandma always told me not to do.” Adam looked at him curiously, but before he could ask, Sauli leaned in and kissed him. “Fall in love with a human.”

 

Adam held him tight as they sat a few moments in silence. “So, she knew what you are?” he finally asked when the silence became uncomfortable.

 

“Yes. She was a witch, well, her ancestors were, she never practiced it until I came along. He did everything she could to protect me and help me control my powers and look like a normal kid.”

 

“She loved you.” Adam said knowing it was true, he could tell from reading the journal, she came to love Sauli like her own son.

 

“She risked her life for me…”

 

“Who did it?”

 

Silance.

 

“Was it Gareth?” A head nod was the answer. Adam could feel his blood boiling at another memory he got from Sauli’s life.

 

“Was it him… in the hospital?” Again a scared nod answered Adam’s question.

 

“But you’re like him… why didn’t you fight back?” He remembers Sauli pinned down on the bed by a large person that he couldn’t really see, he was bruised and hit continuously, the sickest thing was that the man was using Sauli’s body, he was thrusting inside the beautiful creature, showing it a world of pain. It didn’t made sense… why?

 

“Because he’s an Incubus, he kills that way and I don’t have the power to fight him, I’m only half Incubus, a Cambion and I trained myself to keep my demon part at bay, not to fight.”

 

“But, you’re still alive.” He couldn’t be happier that Sauli was by he’s side but how was it that Gareth failed to kill him both times?

 

“I think grandma managed to put a protective spell on me before he killed her. After he ripped her hear out and killed everyone in the village he found me hiding in the basement, where my grandma told me to stay. That’s when he first… raped me but as he went for my heart he busted into flames right before my eyes. I blacked out and woke up already healed surrounded by policeman; grandma always told me that if something happens I should never speak a word of it, so I kept quiet. Same thing happened at the hospital, my demon side forced those memories in your head, he wanted you to help me.” Sauli said and couldn’t help the little smile on his face. “Anyway, I could always sense him when his near, his third attack I managed to avoid by going crazy and being sent to another hospital, he apparently lost my track when I came here, but I’m not sure for how long. That’s why, you’re not safe, no human is safe with me.” Adam held him closer.

 

“I don’t care, we’ll find a way.” They kissed and stood again in blissful silence. Sauli felt so good to have actually told Adam all of that.

 

***

 

There was a loud ringing noise just as Adam was finished cooking, it was the front door. He quickly went to answer it before it woke Sauli who was sleeping on the couch.

 

“Doctor? What’s going on?” Adam asked surprised to see Doctor Emmett and his huge assistant.

 

“Hello Adam, We’re here to take Sauli.” Adam frowned.

 

“What? The meeting is next week.” Adam said not knowing if he wanted to invite them in or not.

 

“I know, but you can no longer treat him, we need to take him.”

 

“What? Why the fuck not? I came a long way with him!” Adam said and then he heard Sauli call from the living room.

 

“Adam?” Sauli asked confused.

 

“Longer then you ever told me, apparently.” The doctor sarcastically said as he realized it was Sauli speaking. “I’m sorry Adam, but it has come to my attention that you are a homosexual, so I can no longer let you accompany Sauli’s treatment. Come on Steve, take Sauli so we can find him a room back at the hospital.” The large man went to enter Adam’s house but Adam immediately blocked his pathway with his arm.

 

“What the hell does me being gay have to do with it? I thought you of all people wouldn’t give a shit! Hell, I thought you knew!” Adam spat out, but the professor kept his calm.

 

“I had no idea Adam, you’re colleagues saw you with a guy at the mall, they informed me about it and with further description I realized it was Sauli. They also informed me that you are gay and that it wasn’t a wise choice. It has nothing to do with the fact the you are gay, we don’t place female patients with straight man either, because complications result and I see they already resulted here, now please Adam, don’t make me have to fire you.”  

 

Adam turned to Sauli who was as white as a ghost and then back at the professor.

 

“I need to speak with him first, alone.” It wasn’t a request; it was more of a demand.

 

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i promised... Ch 7!! :) 
> 
> Had terrible cramps last night and couldn't sleep so i slept today a little, that's why i didn't post it sooner.
> 
> Also... i have been feeling so lonely these past few days! I wish i had a glambert near by, it would be so fun to write these fictions with someone next to me... :( But i cant find one Glambert in Austria!!! T.T


	8. Chapter 8

“Adam listen…” Sauli began as they rushed inside Adam’s room, leaving the doctor and his assistant downstairs in the living room.

 

“No Sauli, I won’t let this…”

 

“Adam! It’s for the best that I go with them… I love you and that’s why I can’t let anything happen to you-”

 

“No! Shut it and listen!” Adam enforced himself and it seemed to work even if for a second there Adam saw a glimpse of something in Sauli’s eyes, something scary. “You’re not insane, I finally see that and I am not ready to just give up on you when I know there’s something I could do.” His voice was raw and firm, but his expression betrayed him.

 

“So what are we going to do then?” Sauli asked looking at his hands as he kept clenching and unclenching them like he was trying to calm himself down.

 

“You’re going to go with them, talk, act normal and say nothing about what actually happened, blame it on amnesia, confusion, brain damage, they’ll buy it if you keep acting normal for a few weeks. I’ll come visit you as often as I can, I’ll also search for information, something that could help us, if your grandmother could do something to protect you then we can do something to kill him… for good.” Sauli was impressed, he always thought Adam was closed minded, but now that he was able to face the truth Sauli could see how smart he actually is.

 

“If you show normal behavior during four weeks they are obligated to set you free.” Adam said matter-o-factly. “So please do your best.” He closed into Sauli’s space, wanting to kiss but Sauli backed off.

 

“My demon doesn’t like me going away. It’s going to be hard.” Sauli said covering his mouth with his hand, but Adam already spotted the sharp fangs. He forcefully pulled Sauli into his embrace, fitting him into his arms.

 

“I need to mark you.” A deep groaning voice said.

 

“What?” Adam responded not sure if he heard right. “How?”

 

“I need to bite you.” Sauli rubbed his lips over Adam’s neck. “Somewhere visible, to make sure you stay mine.” Stay his?

 

“W-what do you mean?” But it didn’t seem like Sauli was going to answer, he was just lost in Adam’s scent. “You can’t, they’ll see and blame you…” Adam trailed off into a gasp as he felt the multiple sharp, pointy teeth on his neck.

 

“I’ll kill them if they try to pry me from you and you don’t have my mark.” Adam’s eyes widen in shock and in sudden pain as Sauli bit deep into the flesh of his upper neck, there was nothing sexual or hot about this, it was just sharp shredding pain that Adam had to bite his lip to prevent from making him scream.

 

When Sauli stoped Adam was dizzy, as if something had entered his body and spread like and infection.

 

“Doctor Lambert! I’m afraid we have to go.” A voice from outside their door called.

 

“Fuck!” Adam broke out of the trance and pushed Sauli off of him, he ran to the closed and grabbed a black scarf wrapping it along his neck and letting it fall on the shirt where blood was spilled. He looked at Sauli who had already cleaned his mouth and looked scared and guilty.

 

“It’s ok.” Adam assured him and then took him for another embrace.

 

“I love you.” Sauli whispered in a trembling tone.

 

“I love you too.” Adam responded, grabbing his perfect face in his palms looking in fascination at it. “I am not giving up on you.” He said and Sauli could only nod, then followed Adam back outside.

 

As Adam waved goodbye to Sauli, who was settled in the back seat of the car he noticed the doctor looking weirdly at him.

 

“Adam, I want to speak with you in private sometime.” The doctor said then climbed into the car, driving off. Adam immediately walked back in the house, in front of a mirror to examine the wound. He took off the blood cloaked scarf, but when he looked at the reflection he noticed there was no wound, just blood smeared all over. How was that supposed to be a mark if… there was no mark? Adam was really confused, so he went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of whisky, but before he could drink it he changed his mind and threw it in the sink… he had work to do.  

 

***

 

It was six days later and Adam had never felt so alone in his house before. Most of the time he had to leave the TV open because it was just too frustrating not hearing any noises, he couldn’t even concentrate on reading. The fact that the books he was reading were mostly nonsense it was even harder to keep up, but he had to, he was scared for Sauli, even if Sauli couldn’t sense his father anywhere near when he left Adam’s house, they still have to be prepared. First time he visited Sauli in the hospital was two days ago, they had an assistant supervise them in the room, it was a really bad situation because Adam couldn’t tell Sauli what he found out and he couldn’t ask him if his father is near, they discussed normal things, they touched fingers and the mere spark of that was all that Adam needed to give him more hope and motivation.

 

Today he visits again and as he enters the room he notices Sauli’s a bit sad looking, the spark in his eyes isn’t there, until he sees Adam at least.

 

“Hey.” Adam pretends to give him a hug but with all his back covering Sauli from the assistant’s view he was able to lean down and give him a soundless kiss.

 

“Hey.” Sauli responded a bit surprised by the bold move.

 

“I brought you some of that good sushi you like, the nurse is going to bring it to you later.” Sauli smiled at that and nodded. “So, are you being good in here?” Adam asks with a smile and Sauli tilts his head in confusion because that was the fakest smile he ever saw Adam pull off.

 

“Y-yeah…” Then he suddenly realized. “Oh! Yeah… I’m being good.” He responded; he understood Adam was referring to how his demon was acting. “I had a bit of a head ache last night, but I’m good.” Then he noticed Adam’s expression go serious.

 

“So… Nobody else visited you?” Adam asked but Sauli didn’t understand this one, who else would visit him. “No family members coming to see you.” Adam clarified and Sauli understood.

 

“No, no one’s in town.” He said but still looked a bit worried.  “How’s… your studies going?” Sauli tried this coded conversation as well.

 

“Good, I learned a few new things, but I’m still confused about some details.” Sauli nodded, there was no way they could talk about this, because there was no way Adam could ask Sauli what he wanted without being thrown in here with him. “We’ll talk about those when you’re feeling better.”

 

“Mister Lambert, visiting hours are over.” The cocky male assistant said from the doorway, he was sure he still had at least five more minutes but this guy probably needed to drink his coffee or something. Adam got up managed to kiss Sauli again and walked out the door passed the male assistant, giving him a deadly stare.

 

“It’s doctor Lambert.” Adam corrected him and turned back to look as Sauli, who sat back down on his bed.

 

“Fuck!” Adam exasperatedly cursed as he noticed it was raining outside. The parking lot was all the way around the block and he didn’t bring an umbrella.

 

“Um… doctor Lambert?” He heard a shy voice behind him ask. He turned around and saw a blond guy, he was dressed in an assistant’s outfit and his name tag said Bill. Adam remembers seeing him around here, but he never really talked to him.

 

“Yes?” Adam said and noticed the guy was digging in his bag for something.

 

“I have an umbrella, sir.” He said handing Adam the black, purse umbrella he finally managed to dig out.

 

“Oh, thank you…” Adam said and took the umbrella, then noticed the guy was also packed to leave.

 

“Wait, don’t you need it?” He hated that the guy was too shy to even look him in the eyes. Was he really that intimidating?

 

“It’s ok, if I run I’ll be home in five minutes.” He said still staring into the ground. So he didn’t even have a car and he was giving Adam his umbrella.

 

“Kids these days.” Adam thought and then opened the umbrella.

 

“Come on, get your stuff, I’m driving you home.” Adam said

 

“No, it’s ok-”

 

“It wasn’t a question…” Adam interrupted and noticed how the guy immediately turned pink and picked up his jacket and bag. He got under the umbrella alongside Adam and they ran over to the parking lot. They both got in the car and Adam followed the boy’s directions.

 

“It’s that one on the left, here.” Bill said and Adam parked the car and turned his head to Bill to thank him for the umbrella, but he was immediately assaulted by a pair of lips on his, he automatically returned the kiss, it was pure instinct before his senses took over. He wanted to stop, to push Bill away and drive off, but he didn’t, he let Bill practically climb in his lap and rub their hard ones together. Adam was panting as Bill was whispering promises in his ear.

 

“Come up with me, I’ll show you a good time… I’ll suck that huge cock of yours until you come all over my face.” Bill moved down and started kissing his jaw. “Then… I’ll let you fuck my tight ass.” But as Bill moved his mouth over the spot where Sauli bit him Adam immediately jolted up, a rush of sudden pain stabbing in his neck and pounding in his head.

 

“Ahh!” Adam screamed pushing Bill of him, thrusting him into the steering wheel.

 

“What? Are you ok?” Bill asked scared as he noticed Adam dealing with some serious pain.

 

“Yeah, just… get out.” Adam moaned as he could still feel something stabbing into him. Bill got out of the car without further objections and Adam watched as he disappeared inside the building. This was the second time something like this happened and this time he understood why, this was the mark that Sauli actually left on him… like last time when Adam’s cut finger came in contact with Sauli’s saliva.

 

“Shit!” Adam swore, realizing that Sauli probably felt what he was doing, exactly like last time. He kicked the car into full speed and drove home through the pouring rain and the loud thunder.

 

He parked the car in his driveway and got out of it, not caring about getting soaked wet. He locked the car and went for the front door, then he noticed a man there. Adam froze in his tracks to examine the stranger, he was probably in his 40’s, well build and tall, taller than Adam, he had silver blond long hair, the same color goatee and bright blue eyes that gave Adam a heavy feeling in his stomach. He was wearing black pants and a simple black shirt that were soaking wet from rain as he was busy looking up to Adam’s bedroom window. It gave Adam such a strange feeling, his arms weekend, his breath hitched and his whole body shivered.

 

“Can I help you?” Adam asked using his deep tone to hide the insecurity in his voice.

 

The stranger just turned around and looked at Adam, a slow, up and down check out before his expression turned into a sickening, scary smirk with an unnatural glow in his eyes and Adam’s neck suddenly fired up again. He immediately groaned and grabbed his head trying to control the pain, but a second later it was gone and when he locked back at the door so was the stranger.

 

So he immediately ran in the house, locking the door behind him, sliding down on the door, cursing under his breath. He was about to get up and changed the wet clothes he had on when his phone rang.

 

“Yes?” He answered and the first thing he heard was a breathless sight.

 

“Adam! He’s there! Get out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides under chair* 
> 
> Unfortunately for Adam the next chapter just gets worse!!!! 
> 
> Any comments or death threats? :3


	9. Chapter 9

_“Yes?” He answered and the first thing he heard was a breathless sight._

_“Adam! He’s there! Get out!”_

That was all he heard, the phone went dead. Adam never heard his heartbeat thumping this loud; it was like someone was beating a heavy drum in his ears. He wanted to scream, to cry for help, but he was frozen, paralyzed in a deafening fear, he heard footsteps behind him approaching, slow and rhythmical, teasing his fear further on. Then suddenly it stopped right behind him, he could feel hot breaths run down the base of his neck. He was shaking… uncontrollably shaking, paralyzed and unable to form words.

 

“Hmm…” It was a sick and disturbing groan, making Adam gasp and shut his eyes. “Turn around.” The voice was really low key, lower than Adam could ever accomplish. Adam could feel the smile the –person- behind him just made. But he couldn’t, it hurt to move his bones right now.

 

“Ugh!” Adam gasped between gridded teeth as his hips were forcefully grabbed and he was turned around and pinned to the wall that was just in front of him. His eyes were shut, so he still couldn’t see the person pinning him down. Then he felt a finger trace over his neck, tilting his head back, fingers started running over the mark on his neck.

 

“Not bad…” It was making Adam sick to his stomach to have the man touch him like that and just surrender hopeless. “Though, I expected more of a fight, from the tone earlier, from your dominant side.” He spoke and Adam opened his eyes wide as the man leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I like my guys a bit frisky.” Adam shoved the man off him and ran for the main door, but before he could reach it, it shut closed by itself. Adam turned around and headed for the stair case. He made it halfway up before the man grabbed his leg making him fall and hit his arm on the stairs. He climbed on Adam, who was curled into a ball in pain and grabbed Adam’s hair, making him yelp in discomfort and forcing him to look at his face. The man’s eyes were completely white, he could see the horrific teeth flashing between his lips as he licked his lips.

 

“I have to say, I’m jealous of my son…” Gareth was gridding his body onto Adam’s, making Adam dig his back painfully into the stair case, to get away from the touch. “I would have loved to have you as my choice as well.” He continued, not letting go of Adam’s hair. There was the confusion of what Gareth meant, but Adam couldn’t focus anymore, he could see the room fogging up and feel his skin catch fire. “So what do you think will piss him off more?” Gareth spoke, his lips right over Adam’s. “If I kill you… or if I fuck you?” Adam stopped breathing and looked at Gareth in a shocked way.

 

“No!” Adam whimpered, but it only made the grip on his hair even tighter.

 

“Oh, don’t act surprised, you thought of this from the moment you saw me.” He said closing in even more on Adam. “You’re nothing but a slut. You fuck just to get your petty pleasure, you’re even worse than me, at least I fuck if I want to live, not for fun.” He spat in Adam’s face, and then pulled in, kissing Adam hungrily and forcefully and Adam never felt so disgusted in his life. Adam relaxed a bit in the kiss, but only until Gareth loosened the grip in his hair then he kneed the bigger man in the stomach then quickly got up and ran to his room, locking it behind him. He held his probably broken arm and sat down on the bed trying to catch his breath, but something was wrong, he wasn’t breathing hard from the running, he was panting, he was panting because he was hard. But he didn’t want to be, it was the last thing he wanted right now. His hands started trembling as he heard noises coming from outside the room.

 

“This is pointless Adam…” A voice rang off and ripped Adam from his thoughts, then the door flew open. “The only reason you’re still alive is because I’m using you as bate for Sauli, not because of your master fighting skills.” A smirk followed the ironic words and Adam found himself flat out on the bed again. “You don’t like this, do you?” He said pushing Adam even harder into the bed, making him yell out in pain as he gripped both his arms pinning them above his head. “Being underneath someone… knowing that you’re going to get fucked, I bet you’re nice and tight.”

 

“Ahh! Stop! S-stop!” Adam fought back as he was turned around and his shirt was ripped apart, exposing his lean back. He was shivering as he felt Gareth lick down his shoulders. He could feel his muscles contracting wherever Gareth was kissing and it was getting harder and harder to hold his moans in. That’s when he pulled Adam’s pants down, not avoiding contact with his soft skin, so his nails scratched along Adam’s long legs. Before he realized what Gareth was doing his shirt was used to tie his hands together and his pants were left at the ankles, biding him away from much movement.

 

“Stop! P-please... Stop! No!” Adam fought against him even if his body barely had any more strength and he could feel himself slip deeper and deeper into the demons spell. But he was not going down easy because no matter how much his body wanted this, he was repulsed by Gareth.

 

“You might want to bite on to something, lovely. This might hurt.” Adam embraced himself, tried to stay as calm as possible even though he felt like vomiting and yelling and breaking free. But nothing happened; Gareth didn’t thrust into him as he sat out to do, the room was a complete silence, like he was hearing out for something.

 

“I know you’re here, Sauli. I can sense you.” Gareth said dragging the last word out and Adam immediately jerked.

 

“Sauli don’t! Get out of here- Aghh!” Adam cried our as he felt Gareth thrust into him, it wasn’t exactly dry, his cock seemed wet, but it was to fucking big and Adam felt like he was being split open.

 

“Let him go!” Adam immediately turned his wet eyes to the doorway. Sauli was standing there, glowing a deep purple, eyes deadly.

 

“Oh, looked who finally stopped by!” Gareth said and Adam grunted as he pulled out of him. “I see you had enough of hospitals and decided to play with humans, you know you can’t play this game forever. I set out to kill you and now that I realized that the traditional methods don’t work… thanks to that annoying bitch, I found something that will surly work.” Gareth said pulling his pants on and climbing out of bed, then Adam saw something… a blade, not just any blade, he remembers reading about it, the symbols on it.

 

“S-Sauli.” He tried, but it was no use, he couldn’t move.

 

“Blades won’t kill us Gareth, you know that, you fucking bastard!” Sauli yelled, his anger getting in the way of his better judgment. Gareth didn’t respond, he just moved in closer, Sauli didn’t concentrate much on Gareth, he kept looking at Adam. He wasn’t really in control it was more his demon, and his demon was not happy to see Adam that way. But before he could do anything Gareth grabbed Sauli and threw him across the room, smashing him into the window and out on the balcony.

 

“I wish I could do more of this… make you suffer. But it’s got to end allready.” Gareth said walking towards Sauli again.

 

“Sauli! Fight… Please!” Adam spoke as he noticed Sauli was still strung out, expression blank. Gareth immediately struck the blade at Sauli, but only managed to scratched him because Sauli hit Gareth with a metal bar from the window then ran to the bedside.

 

“Don’t!” Adam protested as Sauli wanted to lift him off the bed, Adam saw Gareth appearing behind Sauli ready to strike him in the back with the knife. “Fuck!” Adam immediately shoved Sauli out of the way with all his strength, forcing Gareth to strike the knife in his left shoulder. “Ahh!”

 

“Adam!” Sauli yelled.

 

“You’ll pay for this you fucker!” Gareth said twisting the knife inside Adam and punching Sauli with the other had before suddenly bursting into blue flames. It took Sauli a minute to realize that Gareth was no longer there.

 

“Adam! God! Oh fuck…” He jumped on the other side of the bed where Adam sat down on the floor covered in blood.

 

“It’s ok…” Adam spoke breathless, eyes half closed from the pain and from the trance, he just wanted to faint already. “P-pull the knife out… and close the wound…” Adam said reaching for Sauli’s hand.

 

“Baby…” Sauli grabbed Adam’s hand holding it tight. He didn’t understand what had happened. Why did Gareth suddenly disappear? Why couldn’t he control himself to fight Gareth? He almost got Adam killed.

 

“It’s ok, just do it.” Sauli closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then grabbed the knife and twisted in out.

 

“Aggh!” A veil of blackness fell over Adam, finally taking him away from the pain and confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEK!!! Almost 100 comments!! Well, some are mine, but still! I love you guys! 
> 
> But I'm afraid Gareth is not done with our poor boys D:


	10. Chapter 10

“Where am I?” Was the first thing Adam whispered as he opened his eyes to bright flashing lights and the sounds of cars honking. There was a ringing going on in his head like he was going through a really bad hangover and his whole body felt numb, his chest was all bandaged and his hand no longer hurt but it was also bandaged up really tight. He lifted his upper body up from the uncomfortable bed to look around. He was in a dark room, by the looks of things it was night outside; the light source was the cars passing by in the street. The room was small, his bed was even smaller.

 

“Sauli.” He whispered, as a car passed by again, lightning the room and he noticed the small and slim figure sitting on a chair, head on the table, fallen asleep in a terribly uncomfortable position. He looked around, it was a cheap hotel room, a bag in a corner shoes next to the door. Adam saw his boots, but he doesn’t remember coming here.

 

“Adam? You’re awake?” He heard a sleepy voice say and noticed Sauli was looking at him.

 

“Yeah, where are we?” Adam asked and Sauli got off the chair and turned on the light, it burned Adam’s eyes for a bit.

 

“In a hotel on the other side of the city.” He responded softly. He went to sit next to Adam, who immediately went in for a hug, holding Sauli carefully as to not harm himself and felt Sauli shiver.

 

“What’s wrong?” Adam said, he had a lot of questions, but it was important to ask the ones that mattered first.

 

“I don’t know…” Sauli shuddered. “I never felt like this… I-I was scared.” He said gripping onto Adam’s forearms, pulling himself in closer.

 

 “Of him?” Adam asked.

 

“N-no.” Sauli traced one hand over Adam’s neck, where he had paced his mark.

 

“Then what? What happened?” Adam asked softly, not expecting Sauli to have all the answers, but he was worried.

 

“I don’t know… When I sensed him, when I saw you… with him. That wasn’t me, Adam.” Sauli said breathing hard into Adam’s shirt collar.

 

“What do you mean, I don’t understand? Did the demon side take over?” Adam said leaning them both down on the bed, comforting Sauli as much as he could, because something was terribly wrong right now.

 

“H-he wouldn’t save you… he l-liked what he saw, I couldn’t understand why I couldn’t move, I still felt in control, but I…” Sauli trailed off into a weak whimper as he felt tears roam down his cheeks. Adam was kind of shocked, yet he understood what Sauli wanted to say, but it was still hard to comprehend that Sauli wanted to see him get raped and aside from how wrong that sounds, Sauli’s demon was always so possessive. He leaned that the hard way. So, what was actually happening?

 

“So why did we come here?”

 

“Well, I escaped from that hospital and came straight to your place, but I figured they would go and look for me there, so after Gareth disappeared I got a few of your stuff and got us a room at this hotel, it’s far away, but I’m afraid we can’t stay here much either, the receptionist at the desk was quite disturbed to see me carrying you up to the room.” Sauli said snickering. “So… what did actually happen with Gareth? Why did you let him strike you?” Sauli said, his voice shivering.

 

“I read about that knife he was holding, it’s an ancient artifact, used by demons to kill other demons. But there’s a twist to it, because if a demon uses it to hurt a human it sends him back to hell.” Adam said like he was reading the lines of some fairy tale.

 

“You shouldn’t have… I’m sorry.” Sauli said rushing to get out of bed, to leave Adam’s side, but Adam grabbed his hand.

 

“It’s my choise!” Adam said pulling Sauli back, close against his chest, it was weird, because he couldn’t feel any pain from the wound or his broken arm. “Besides, I think it’s too late now.” Adam said, kissing Sauli’s collar bone.

 

“I want you… I barely kept my hands off you while you slept. I want to make you feel all better.” Sauli said moving his hands on Adam’s back, across the bandages and under them, creasing the skin.

 

“You can have me, I missed your touch so much” Adam responded and let Sauli manipulate him down on the bed. “I was so scared… that I would never see you again.” Adam said as he laid down on the bed, both hands above his head and Sauli licking and sucking at his neck. He could feel the sharp fangs, itching to burry themselves into Adam’s neck, to mark him again, but Sauli wasn’t doing it, he was being soft and caring. “Baby, it’s ok. I crave you, all of you.” Adam said, not really knowing what he meant by that.

 

“I won’t hurt you tonight; I just want you to feel pleasure.” Sauli’s words burned into Adam’s skin and he could feel shock waves travel down his spine, pooling in his lower stomach, making him come to life.

 

“Shit… How can you still do this to me after I went through all that?” Adam asked, but knew fully well the answer. He felt Sauli’s hand rubbed on his clothed growing erection, it was so warm and teasing, making Adam grid his teeth. He read that an incubus can just make humans want them… that’s what happened with Gareth. But it was different with Sauli, he wanted Sauli all the time and not only sexually.

 

“Adam…” He suddenly heard through the fog in his head. He looked down Sauli was between Adam’s legs, stroking Adam’s wet length. “You’re thinking about him… aren’t you?” Sauli said, eyes not looking at Adam, fixating on a spot in the wall instead. Adam immediately wanted to just up and deny it, but… he was thinking about Gareth, his thoughts were mixing, he couldn’t quite remember what he was thinking of. “He was inside you. You were poisoned by him.”

 

“What? What does that mean?” Adam said pulling himself up on his forearms, but Sauli placed his open palm against his chest and lowered him down again. He started kissing Adam and sucking him again, taking him so deep and so good that Adam’s thought and words were lost again, replaced with a fog of building pleasure, just the bussing sound in his ears and the sweat running down his face.

 

_“You might want to bite on to something, lovely. This might hurt.”_

“What?!” Adam jolted up, shocking Sauli.

 

“I-I asked you if it hurts…” Sauli said and Adam realized that Sauli had two fingers inside of him. it wasn’t pain, just slightly uncomfortable, but what the fuck was going on? “I need to do this Adam, he’ll be able to find us if you’re always thinking about him. Adam felt a sting of pain in Sauli’s voice, but he didn’t want to think about Gareth… not at all.

 

“A-ah!” He moaned and whined as Sauli slipped another finger inside, he wanted to go back under, but he needed to keep his mind focused on Sauli. It got better, the pleasure was becoming more affective and every time Sauli moved his fingers inside Adam he would feel himself go limp under the pleasure. But it only was when Sauli was sinking himself into Adam that he cried out for more, for him to move, to thrust, to give more.  

 

“I love you…” He kept hearing it being whispered into his ear as his hair was being pulled back. He was so lost, he didn’t know what to do with himself, he hadn’t been with someone like this in years. “It’s ok… just come.” Sauli said and finally bit into his neck again. He never felt so exposed and vulnerable, not even when he was with Garet--.

 

“Uhh! Fuck!” He came in a wild explosion, feeling all his insides burn and hoping that the sensation last forever. The aftershocks where more intense than ever and he made a mental note that he might like this more often.  

 

“How do you feel?” Sauli asks after a few moments. Adam turned his head in Sauli’s direction and smiled at the ruffled up, sweet, little boy he had in bet with him.

 

“Better… I love you too.” He Said leaning in to kiss Sauli and they both laid there, feeling comfortable and sleepy.

 

“So, you carried me here?” Adam asked all of a sudden in a sleepy voice.

 

“Yeah, over my shoulder.” Sauli replied and Adam could feel the smile against his neck.

 

 _“I have to say, I’m jealous of my son… I would have loved to have you as my choice as well.”_ It was the last thing he heard before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is CURSEDDD!!!! i have been through hell and back with it and this is my 5th attempt to upload! AO3 get ur shit together!
> 
> Anyway... Enjoy bottom!Adam!


	11. Chapter 11

Adam kept feeling these sharp, sudden spark all over his body, but he couldn’t move, he couldn’t see, it was like being trapped in a weird dream. He knew he was sleeping, but he couldn’t wake up. He heard moans, little quivers and cried, they were the only things echoing in his head, then there was this sensation, this wave of pleasure running down his body and he suddenly realize those were his moans.

 

“You like that, don’t you?” He heard that low tariffing voice again. “You little slut.” He knew it was just in his head and he was desperately trying to shake it off, to go back to reality. “When I’ll come back, I’m going to put an end to that disgrace of a mistake I made, then I’m going to take my time with you, fuck you every way I can, I’ll show you hell before I throw you in it.” Adam woke up with a loud gasp and his body convulsed as he came, he was confused at first and couldn’t see anything because his vision was blocked by a wall of pleasure.

 

“Did I scare you?” He heard the soft and caring voice of his lover ask.

 

“No…” Adam said looking around, noticing the same hotel room as the last time he woke up, noting was changed except that it was day time and Sauli was on his kees in front of Adam, his lips were puffy and covered in spit Adam’s still hard cock was glistering with it too. He noticed Sauli smirking and continue to stroke him gently with his hand. “You just surprised me.” Adam smirked back at him and he could see Sauli beaming with joy. Adam grabbed him by the arms and dragged Sauli over his body, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

 

“We should leave this hotel and this town if we don’t want to get caught.” Sauli said breathless and soon as he was released from the kiss.  

 

“Yes, but not now, now I want to lay you out and have my way with you, without interruptions or worries. We are together and we’ll get through this together.” Adam said carefully turning over to lay on top of Sauli, he linked their hands together and continued to place random small kisses all over Saulis body, until Sauli was laughing but begging for more at the same time. He loved the sounds of Sauli’s sweet innocent cries and yes he loved to fuck a lot, but he never hurt anyone, he wasn’t a monster and he wasn’t going to let himself be fooled by a monster.

 

“Ah!” Sauli cried out as Adam bit on a particularly soft spot in the hollows of his hips. “Please Adam! If you don’t do something already my demon will come out and force you.” Sauli joked, but Adam didn’t stop, he just purposely avoided Sauli’s cock and went to bite down on his thighs.

 

“Then let him out.” Adam whispered on his skin and he could feel Sauli’s muscles contracting.

 

“W-what?” Sauli asked shocked.

 

“I need to speak to that other part of you, Sauli, he might know something that could help us. He won’t hurt me, he could have by now, if he wanted to.”

 

“No Adam! I’m not risking this!” Sauli said trying to get up from the bed.

 

“You’re not risking anything! Please, Sauli.” Adam held him firm in place.

 

“I can’t… I don’t even know how to let him out.” Sauli said and Adam kissed his forehead.

 

“Just relax, he’ll come out if you let him.” Adam leaned Sauli back, forced him to relax, and continued to bathe his body with his tongue, Sauli closed his eyes and continued to moan. Once his moans became more ragged and unsteady Adam stopped, he was down at Sauli’s ankles, but he stopped kissing them and licking the soft skin.

 

“Well don’t stop now! We’re just getting started.” Sauli’s voice was way more rough and scratchy, like he ran up a hill.

 

“I want to ask you stuff.” Adam said lifting up over Sauli, to stare in the more dilated blue eyes.

 

“Do you think you can ask me stuff with my dick in your mouth?” The demon moaned, stroking his cock with one hand. 

 

“Why does Gareth want to kill you?” Adam asked, his fingertips just grazing over Sauli’s skin.

 

“Suck my fucking dick and I’ll tell you whatever you like.” There was another moan and that voice again. Adam let out an exasperation noise and lowered his head into Sauli’s lap. It was still Sauli, it was still him, even if he was talking to a whole different monster.

 

“Oh fuck yeah!” The demon moaned. “You really know how to take it. You were good last night too…” Adam nearly chocked when he heard that. “Oh don’t act, I’m sure you realized by now that I can come out whenever I want and not make myself known.” Adam didn’t say anything, he just continued to pleasure Sauli’s body.

 

“He wants to kill me because he blames me for the death of my mother, any female who gets pregnant by an Incubus dies at the birth of the child. I’m sure Gareth tried to convince her to abort the pregnancy and when she wouldn’t, he took it as choosing me over him… incubus aren’t exactly the parenting type.” The demon said, he had one hand in Adam’s hair pushing him down on his cock, making Adam take in more than he was used to, but he was too distracted to bother.

 

“Wait!” Adam grabbed Sauli’s hips lifting himself off his dick. “Why did he care about your mother that much?” Adam asked, licking off the web trail of spit from his lips to Sauli’s cock.

 

“She was his choice… like you are mine. A choice is a lover forever, well, until he dies or gets taken away by a stronger Incubus.” The demon said grabbing Adam and pulling him up for a kiss. But Adam struggled out of it. “You really try hard to pretend like you don’t like me.” The demon said in a laughing voice.

 

“I don’t! I don’t like you…” Adam said, voice trailing off.

 

“Oh, but you do… it’s what attracted you to Sauli most, isn’t it? This side of his…” Sauli said and kept pulling Adam closer and closer. “This danger and this hotness that you read in those books about, you crave it… you crave me. That’s the only reason why I haven’t killed you yet, you want me as much as you want Sauli.” Adam could see the sharp teeth as he spoke slowly and passionately, right in his face. “Now, if you only understood that we’re the same person.” And as he finished the sentence Adam attacked him with a brutal kiss.  

 

“Oh yeah! You want me, you want to fuck my brains out, harder than you would ever dare to fuck Sauli.” It was like something inside Adam snapped, he grabbed Sauli and flipped him over, groaning over the flesh of his shoulder as he gridded his body onto the other’s back. He bit into Sauli as one of his hands fumbled on the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube. But Sauli didn’t stay still, he was struggling Adam, fighting for dominance.

 

“Stop fucking moving!” Adam growled at him when he couldn’t reach over to prep him. “You said you wanted this!” Adam grabbed his hands and pinned them to his back.  

 

“No, I said you wanted it, I’d never said I’d just give it up to you.” He said managing to brake his arms free and tossing Adam on the other side of the bed and climbing on him. “I want you to fight me, to take it from me, not to just expect my ass on a plate.” He said giving Adam another dominant kiss. “Sex with me is way different, precious.” Adam’s eyes darkened and he pushed Sauli off of him, a bit harder than he intended because Sauli ended up on the floor.

 

“Sauli!” Adam immediately got off the bed to see if he was all right, but he found himself pushed against a wall, he moaning as his hard dick gridded along Sauli’s incredibly hot skin.

 

“Shh… don’t worry, Sauli won’t know about any of this.” That’s about all Adam needed to hear, then he pushed Sauli off him and onto the opposite wall, smashing his body into the others.

 

“All right then, if it’s a brutal fuck you want than that’s what you’ll get.” Adam said lining up his spit covered cock to Sauli’s unprepared ass.

 

“Ahh! Fuck!” Sauli screamed as Adam thrusted into him and continued to push. “Yes! Give me that fucking big cock.” He moaned out as Adam stopped just for a second before pulling out and going back in hard, skin pulling at skin and Sauli stretched to the limit to take every inch of Adam.

 

“Oh fuck!” Adam moaned at the heat and tightness that surrounded him like nothing before. It was so empowering to do what he wanted, to fuck like he always wanted; without some stupid twink complaining that it hurts.

 

He came hard in no time, but not before bruising Sauil and making him leave scratched on the wall and let out broken, pleasure filled noises.

 

“We need to leave this town… go someplace quiet and far away.” Sauli said from the floor after he was done panting. Adam couldn’t pay attention much, he was exhausted in a way and felt bad for using his lover’s body like that, he wasn’t… like that… he wasn’t a monster.

 

 _“No, you are, you like to fuck just as much as I do.”_ He immediately opened his eyes and saw Sauli staring at him. They were face to face.

 

“Sauli?” Adam said no longer sure who he was talking to.

 

“No… not yet. I healed your wound and broken hand by the way, you should feel ok when the numbness passes.” The demon continued to speak. “I’ll leave you with Sauli now…”

 

“Wait!” Adam said grabbing his arm. “I wanted to ask you one more thing…” Adam said looking oddly at him.

 

“About your Gareth fantasies? That’s easy… he’s marked you as his choice, so we either kill him fast or he takes you under his spell.” Adam felt his stomach sink to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter went from no sex scene to all sex scene -_-   
> Oh well... i bet i won't be hearing complains. lol
> 
> Anyway, got some bad news for you guys, i'm leaving in two weeks to go on vacation to my home country (romania) for a month. My internet there SUCKS!! So I hope I finish this fic by then, but if not i don't know how often i would be able to upload. But i'll see. There are net clubs and stuf, so i'll do my best! :)


	12. Chapter 12

"So?" Sauli asked climbing into the right seat of a rental car. He had kept quiet until now, too scared to ask anything because of Adam's frustrated expression.   
  
"Huh?" Adam replied as he loaded the baggage into the small rental.   
  
"What did I-- he said?" Sauli asked and Adam slammed closed the back trunk.   
  
"Nothing useful." Adam replied coldly. They drove off heading for the highway to get out of town. Sauli just sat in his seat, the air around Adam tense and gloomy, he was afraid to ask Adam if he was OK, or if something happened. he looked out the window as he felt tears start to swell in his eyes, he never wanted to involve anyone in his life, talking to Adam was a bad idea, falling for him was a even worse one, but his ultimate sin right now was the fact that he marked Adam as his choice, knowing full well that it was an unsafe thing to do.   
  
"Do you think I'm a monster?" The question took Sauli by surprise, what the hell was Adam talking about? He was the only monster here not Adam.  
  
"Adam--"   
  
"No! Don't lie to me! You chose me for a reason... I use people and I play mind tricks on them to supposedly cure them, I slept with more people that I can remember and it wasn't even because I needed it, it was because I could, I just liked using their bodies..." Adam trailed off.  
  
"You're not a monster." Sauli whispered after a short silence, lowering his head and finally letting the tears fall. Adam immediately pulled the car out on the emergency band and took Sauli in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry... It's just hard." Adam said holding Sauli tight.   
  
"I don't want to loose you to him." Sauli whimpered. "I lost everyone to him." He cried out gripping onto Adam.  
  
"You won't loose me, I promise." And he sealed it with a kiss, afterwards they headed back to the road. After a few good hours Adam noticed Sauli had fallen asleep, he hadn't realized how little his lover had slept these past few days, but he finally looked so peaceful. Adam sighed and turned his gaze back to the road, thinking about all the weird stuff that had happened to him. He still can't believe most of it is real and in the back of his mind he's beginning to think that maybe he'd gone crazy and all of this was just happening in his head, but he shook it off, the love he felt was true enough.  
  
He slowly pulled over in front of a wooden cabin, it was high in the mountain and deep in the woods and Adam hoped it would offer them some protection. He noticed Sauli was still sleeping so he got out of the car quietly and walked around it to open the back trunk and get the two small bag they brought with them, Adam thought that the police might be looking for him for kidnapping a mental patient and they could track his credit card so he used only the cash he had on him to buy food, as for clothes he couldn't risk going back home. But he knew that his friend who owns this cabin and lets him use it anytime has spear clothes.   
  
He got the key from under a fake rock and opened the cabin door, it was quiet and peaceful, he always loved coming here on holidays, to get away from things; only back then he got away from crazy patients and crazy lovers, not policemen. He settled the bags on a near by couch, took a deep breath and turned around only to bump into something and scare himself to death.   
  
"Sauli!? Are you OK?" He quickly asked the person standing stiff in front of him.   
  
"He's back!" Sauli said grabbing onto Adam, shaking and breathing rapidly.  
  
"Shh... baby. It's OK, he won't find us, I promise!" Adam hummed into Sauli's ear and rocked him in a tight embrace, he was just barely staying calm himself, but he knew Gareth couldn't find them that fast, even if he was back on earth, it takes time for a demon to gather up his powers after escaping hell.  
  
"Come on, I'll make you some tea and we'll talk, OK?" Adam said and Sauli nodded his head in Adam's shirt, but still didn't let go of Adam's hand.   
  
***  
  
"It's beautiful here." Sauli said sipping on the tea and looking out the small kitchen window, Adam looked at him and smiled, he seemed to have forgotten about his worries. "It reminds me of my village." With that came back both happy and sad memories. "I wish I was normal." Sauli said staring in blank.  
  
"Nobody is normal." Adam responded after a few moments then with a long, slender finger under Sauli's chin he rose his head and pulled him into another dirty kiss. Sauli's hand traveled across Adam's body on their own accord and slipped under his shirt to feel the way hotter skin under his cold hands, then he pressed his body against Adam's and moaned in the kiss.   
  
"Wait." Adam said softly breaking the kiss. "You're tired, and I really should sleep." He said again even though he could feel the swell in Sauli's pants and the ache in his.   
  
"But--" Sauli started yet Adam had already loosened the grip and walked out of his embrace. "Why? What's wrong?" Sauli asked following Adam to their bedroom.   
  
"Nothing!" Adam said with a tent of humor in it. "I'm just tired, baby." He took his shirt off and then his pants and settled under the nice warm sheets, it was starting to rain so it was going to be a cold night. "Come on, I'll hold you until we fall asleep." Adam said with a smile. Sauli proceeded to do the same with his clothes and ducked under the covers, slightly bothered by the situation, but as soon as he came in contact with Adam's warm flesh and was pulled into a tight smothering hug he calmed down.   
  
"We'll have fun tomorrow, I promise." Adam kissed the back of Sauli's neck and felt him shiver. Adam's eyed closed in minutes after the spoken promise, his breathing going deep and movement shallow. Sauli however couldn't close his eyes, he just laid there, head resting on Adam's chest, listening to the loud heartbeat thumping.   
  
***  
  
Adam slowly opened his eyes at the sound of something loud, he rolled around in bed trying to fall back to sleep, but then he saw a sudden flash of light, then the loud noise again, then another noise, a pouring sound. He groaned, lifting his upper body off the bed.  
  
"Fucking storm." He mumbled, it was still dark by the look of things. Then Adam noticed something missing, Sauli wasn't in bed with him. "Baby?" He called out, but the only response he got was another frightening thunder sound. He quickly got out of the bed sheets and to his feet to scan the room, there was no sign of Sauli, and there was no light under the bathroom door. There was however a red glow coming from the door leading out of the room.   
  
"Sauli?" He called again with no answer. He walked closer and closer to the door, quietly to listen to what was going on on the other side. One ear was pressed against the wood but the rain was making too much noise. He slowly pressed against the handle opening the door, the creek was louder than anticipated. He had a really bad feeling in his gut about this, everything felt strange, his hands were trembling in fear, he felt like he was in a horror movie and he just wanted to go back to bed and block it out. As he wide opened the door, the red light spread all over the bedroom.   
  
"Sauli, where are you?" He cried out and he started fast pacing the living room, looking for the red light source when all of a sudden there was a louder thunder and the light went off, leaving him in complete darkness. "Fuck!" Adam jolted and turned around to run back to the bedroom only to bump into something and fall down. "Shit! Sauli." Adam felt his heart race and he looked up to his lover, his face was pale and eyes was closed and head tilted to the side, he looked like he was sleep walking. Adam was still in a state of shock but he was still crawling back from Sauli, something wasn't right.    
  
"Sauli what's wrong?" Adam asked hearing his heartbeat in his head. Sauli slowly opened his eyes, they were glowing red and gave a cold blank stare.  
  
"I want you, Adam." His soft, warm voice was echoed by a thicker, rougher on. A voice Adam has heard before. Then a evil smile creeped on his slips, his head remaining tilted.  
  
"Sauli?" Adam whimpered again, he knew it wasn't him, but he couldn't help but cry out for him. Sauli began to slowly walk towards Adam, pacing slowly.  
  
"I'm coming for you, I'm coming." His whispered again in a unnatural doubled voice. Adam tried to get up and run, but Sauli grabbed his ankle and climbed over him. "You're scared! Aren't you?" Sauli asked, looking into Adam's eyes. "He scares you." Sauli whispered sharp teeth showing and Adam trembled. "Get rid of him and we could be together. Take that knife." He said kissing softly on Adam's neck, he felt poison sink into his pores.   
  
"No, stop!" Adam cried out. "Sauli! Snap out of it!" He felt tears run down his face as Sauli restricted him to the floor.  
  
"Sauli's not here." The other voice ranged again in a slight melodically, teasing tone. "Guess who?" He bit down on Adam's neck.  
  
"Aghh! Fuck! Stop!" Adam screamed, pain darkening his world, a fiery awful pain. "Stop... Gareth!" The pressure immediately stopped and Sauli puled off, Adam's blood dripping from his chin.  
  
"Kill him Adam, take the knife you got from me and stab him, right in the heart, stop your pain and suffering." It was the last thing Adam heard before everything went black and quiet.  
  
***  
  
"Sauli!" Adam jolted out of bed screaming.  
  
"What? Adam... stop!" Sauli embraced him, then Adam noticed that he was back in bed and it was a nice warm morning, no sign of rain or thunder, and Sauli was right there with him, in bed.   
  
"Sorry... I'm sorry, I had a bad dream." Adam said, calming himself down, then he felt Sauli go stiff.  
  
"What did you do?" Sauli asked looking weird at him. "Your neck is bleeding, it looks scratched." Adam immediately touched the left side of his neck, and felt a dull pain and wetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Sorry. Believe me, I missed uploading this story and much as you guise, but circumstances didn't allow me to do so. T.T 
> 
> Home someone's still reading it and I'M BACK IN BUSINESS BABY!!!!!! 
> 
> FUCK YEAH!!!


	13. Chapter 13

“What the fuck’s going on, Adam?” Sauli said immediately getting out of bed and getting a cloth from the bathroom to stop the intense bleeding on Adam’s neck. “Adam!” Sauli yelled at him when Adam wouldn’t respond.

 

“You bit me!” Adam snapped out, he felt like he was going nuts and he didn’t know what to believe anymore, he didn’t know which part of his like was a dream and which was the real thing. But one thing he was certain of, the pain in his neck, that was real.

 

“No!” Sauli said confused and disappointed that Adam would even thing that.

 

“You did! Last night, there was thunder and I got up and you… in the living room, you were talking with a different voice and you bit me. You sounded like…”

 

“Gareth?” Sauli snapped eyes dangerously angry. “I fucking knew it!” Sauli said furiously getting out of bed. “You still can’t stop thinking about him, he’s infected you and he owns you.” Adam ran after him, feeling dizzy as soon as he stepped out of bed.

 

“No! Sauli, he hasn’t!” He ran outside the cabin door after Saul, but as soon as he reached the wild surroundings and the morning sun Sauli had seemed to vanish. “Sauli!” He called again as loud as his lungs let him, but no response came, the only sounds he would hear were birds and the wind. He ran to the back of the cabin, but he wasn’t there either, the car was still park like he had left it last night.

 

“Fuck!” He cursed as he went back inside slamming the door as he entered. He didn’t understand where Sauli went, there was nothing but forest for miles and it could be dangerous. He went to the bathroom to check the wound in the mirror, he was part shocked and part relived to realize that it was indeed deep scratch marks and there was also dried up blood on his fingers. He took out the first aid kit bandaging his neck as fast as he could, winching at the pain. He got dressed and packed a small backpack, deciding to go on foot and search for Sauli in the forest before something really bad happened. He wrote Sauli a note in case he comes back and was just about to leave when he heard the phone ring. He’s instinct was to answer it, but then he remembered this was his friend’s cabin. After a few rings the answering machine kicked in.

 

“Mr. Terrin, this is doctor Emmett, from the Hetteron mental institution, I wanted to ask you if you came in contact with Adam Lambert recently, he was our employ, but now he is a fugitive and possible a dangerous person. I know you two were close friends so I called your secretary but she said you were on vacation and gave me this phone number. If you have any information regarding Mr. Lambert please let me know.” Adam felt his throat swell up and he was sure he was no longer able to breathe; he never thought he would be in this position, sure he was a manipulative, self-centered bastard, but he was never an outlaw, it was like he just realized that his whole life and future was over. He immediately erased the message and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

 

“Sauli!” He kept calling out as he made his way through the tree branches, it was getting really late and he was full of scratches and bruises all over, he was probably lost from the track and there was no sign of Sauli. His head was beginning to hurt more and more, he looked at his phone but there was no signal, so he decided to take a break and then find a way to get back to the cabin, hoping that Sauli might already be back at the cabin. He sat down in a pile of leaved in front of a tree and took a big sip of what was left of his water and threw the bottle away. Then as he got up and turned around he noticed something written in red on the tree behind him.

 

“You’ll do as I say if you ever want to see him again.” Adam dropped the backpack and started running to the cabin, branches cutting away on his face and arms as he didn’t even bother to doge them, he fell down and got up again more times than he could count, but he didn’t stop running, Sauli’s the only thing he has left now, he can’t lose him as well.

 

When he finally reached the pathway and saw the cabin he immediately froze. His friends car was parked in the driveway. Why the hell was he here?

 

He walked slowly as to not be seen, but there were no police cars or people, it was just the car, then he suddenly realized that his friend could be in real danger.

 

“Rudy!” He walked ran to the cabin yelling.

 

“Oh Adam! Thought that car was yours. Nice to see you.” His blond punk styled friend said coming from the trunk of the car with some bags. “Here with another ‘date’ of yours? You didn’t tell me you were coming, I would have came tomorrow.” He said caring the bags inside, Adam relaxed for a second, catching his breath.

 

“What the hell happened to you? Kid of early for a morning run.” Rudy said studying Adam’s ripped clothes and cuts. “Did you fell?” Adam nodded his head, still exhausted.

 

“So where is he?” TRudy asked dumping his stuff in the living room.

 

“Huh?” Adam frowned and looked around, but no sign of Sauli.

 

“Your date! The guy you brought here to fuck, like you always do, where is he? Or did you lose him in the bloody forest?”

 

“Oh… yeah.” Adam said taking off his shoes, looking around to make sure there was nothing weird going on.

 

“I just hope you used the guest room, I don’t want any dried up come in my sheets.” Rudy said opening the fridge. “Oh, you stocked it… how long did you wanted your sex marathon to last?”

 

“I’m here alone, Rudy!” Adam snapped feeling pressured, scared and exhausted.

 

“You? Here alone? Are you sure it’s not some really big orgy or something? ‘Cause you know I wouldn’t mind.” Adam went back to the room he slept in, cursing and trying to figure out what the fuck he should do and what did the writing on the tree meant and where the fuck was Sauli?

 

“You’re scaring me, Adam.” Rudy yelled form the kitchen, humor still in his tone. Adam needed him to leave, fast.

 

“So for how long are you staying?” Adam asked going back to Rudy who was already unpacking.

 

“I don’t know, I got a week off from work. But you’re welcomed to stay with me, I could use the company and we haven’t talked in forever.” Rudy said smiling. “But damn, you’re really banged up, you should take a shower. I’ll make us dinner.” Adam nodded heading to the bathroom, there was nothing else he could do without giving Rudy some seriously fucked up information. He undressed the muddy dried up clothes and got into the hot spray of water, he couldn’t think of anything else but Sauli, he couldn’t stand not being with him. As the water started running cold he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and as he turned around to look in the stemmed up mirror and noticed writing on it.

 

“Your friend looks nice, let’s have some fun with him.”

 

“Sauli?” Adam immediately looked around, but there was no one there. Was Sauli doing this?

 

Adam whipped the mirror with his hand, got dressed as fast as he could and went to look for Rudy, he found his little punk friend in the kitchen. He could see something was wrong with Adam, but he didn’t want to ask too many questions, so he just cooked some spaghetti and hoped a glass of wine would make Adam spill his problems.

 

***

“So… Adam, how come you drove all the way here alone?” Rudy asked after he finished his meal, Adam kept quiet and kept checking his phone to see if Sauli called, he didn’t have much signal though.

 

“Umm, same reason as you… to get away from things.” At least that wasn’t a lie.

 

“And the scratch on your neck… you got it in the forest.” It was then Adam realized Rudy did not believe a word he was saying, and he should have none better, Rudy’s way too smart to be fooled like this.

 

“Listen Rudy, it was a long day, I’m going to bed and I’ll be leaving tomorrow.” Adam quickly got up and practically ran to his room.

 

“Ok, goodnight.”

 

“Night!” Adam yelled closing the door after him, sliding down onto it until he reached the floor. Now he got his friend into this mess.

 

*Bing, bing*

 

His phone rang in his pocket and he immediately pulled it out, hopeing it was a sign from Sauli, but the number was blocked, so he opened the text message.

 

“I want you to seduce your friend. Show me how much of a slut you can be and I’ll tell you where Sauli is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update longer and sooner, PROMISE!!!! 
> 
> Love you!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also! wrote once Tommy by accident. sry!


	14. Chapter 14

Adam was sweating, he was scared and confused and nursing a painful headache. He stood in his room for almost an hour listening to Rudy unpack and clean things up, then he heard his phone vibrate and he feared the worst, he didn’t even want to but he looked at the screen.

 

“Don’t test my patience!”

 

“Fuck!” Adam cursed out loud throwing the phone across the room, turning back around to cry in the pillow. His life was fucked.

 

“Adam?” Rudy knocks on the door gently before opening it. “I know something’s wrong with you. Let me help you.” He says going next to Adam on the bed, petting his knee. “You’re in awful shape, what happened?” Rude persists.

 

“I can’t… it’s complicated, I can’t tell you, I don’t even know what to begin with and you wouldn’t even believe it!” Adam says clinging onto his friend’s hand.

 

“Adam I’ve always trusted you with everything, I will believe no matter what, I can’t see my friend like this!” he says turning Adam over to look him in the eyes. “Is it a guy? ‘Cause no prick is worth crying over.” Adam bites his lip, know that what he was about to say could ruin their entire friendship.

 

“Would you have sex with me?” He asks, watching as the expression on Rudy’s face kept changing, from worried, to shocked and confused, until it edged angry and upset.

 

“I can’t believe you Adam! I thought it was something serious—you never think of anything else other than sex! We’re friends.” And now he just looks disappointed. Adam hates this, he’s angry and driven completely crazy; he can’t explain this, he doesn’t know what ‘this’ is, he might have actually gone insane, he might just me like Sauli… crazy.

 

“You have no idea what the fuck I’ve been through these past few days! So, yeah! I want to fuck you, big deal; I know you take it up the ass too! Why does everyone have to call me a fucking slut, huh?” Adam got up in an angry rage, he intentioned to walk out the door, take the keys to his car and leave, he was even thinking how to make an excuse for Rudy tomorrow, tell him he was on some weird drugs or something. But as soon as he got up of his feet and saw Rudy’s teary face he lost it. He pushed Rudy down against the bed and climbed on top of him. He stop the protest about to come from Rudy’s lips with an enforced kiss. He felt hands pushing against his chest and there was a powerful sting in his bottom lip, then  he tasted copper, but he didn’t stop. He grabbed Rudy’s arms and pinned them over his head, then got a knee between Rudy’s legs and spread them, rubbing his groin harshly.

 

“Adam!” Rudy gasps when Adam finally allows him to breathe. “Please don’t do this, I—I have a boyfriend!” He half moans on the words as Adam, continues the assault on his neck. “Adam!”

 

“ _Adam…”_ He stops moving, that didn’t sound like Rudy, that wasn’t his voice. Adam stops biting and looks up, but Rudy was gone, the person underneath him, suddenly changed form and morphed into last night’s nightmare, it was Gareth, but he was real this time.

 

“What’s wrong pretty?” That sick voice again, Adam wanted to run away, but he’s afraid to let go of the arms his pinning down.

 

“You’re not real! This is just in my head.” Adam whispers.

 

“Oh, it’s real, honey and now you’re all mine. Sauli’s not here to protect you, so I’m going to fuck you until every bone in your body breaks and then I’m going to take you with me and make you my little pet, you’re going to serve me well.” He slurs the words and Adam doesn’t even realize that he has the upper hand in this situation, that he was the one doing the pinning, that he was on top.

 

 _“Adam, stop…”_ But Adam snapped, he released the hands he was pinning down only to smack down into that monstrous face he was seeing. As fists rained down, cried and pleads went unheard.

 

“Adam!” He felt something hit the back of his head and the he was being pulled off the bed, he blacked out, everything was calm for once. At least until he opened his eyes again, he couldn’t see clearly at first and the only thing he was hearing was his own breathing and the blood pulsing through his head. He moaned in pain and he tried to move and his whole body ached like after a hard workout, he looked up and everything was black for a second, then he started seeing little white dots… stars. He was outside and by the feel of things he was on the cold, hard ground.

 

“Rudy?” He whispers, remembering bits and pieces of what just happened.

 

“Adam?” That voice.

 

“Sauli?” He asks, trying to get up.

 

“Yes, relax, you’re safe.” The soft soothing voice says and there was a soft hand taking his, fingertips touching.

 

“Where were you? What’s going on? Where are we?” Adam says trying to ignore the pain in his throbbing head.

 

“I’m sorry I left, I never should have, I didn’t understand what was happening with you and with us. But I found help.” He feels Sauli move closer to him and place a hand on his chest. “You’re poisoned, Adam and whatever I did to get it out of you didn’t work and won’t ever work, Gareth’s much more stronger than me, I’m sorry I didn’t realize this.” He saw Sauli’s face, he was pale, he looked sick, tired.

 

“What?” Adam simply asks unsure of what Sauli was talking about.

 

“I’ll explain everything, but first you have to help your friend.” Adam heard a female voice and lifted his upper body off the ground, he saw a red hair teenage girl, she looked dirty, her clothes old and ragged.

 

“Who are you?” Adam asks then feels Sauli’s hands on his chest, it was only then he realized he was naked and he had blood on him, especially on his hands. Was it from Sauli? Or his own?

 

“She’s a witch, Adam, now lay back down.” Adam’s eyes widened and looked into Sauli’s eyes.

 

“Sauli?” But Sauli doesn’t look at him.

 

“No, you idiot, Sauli doesn’t have enough power to keep me at bay anymore, thanks to you.” Adam still looked really confused at demons’ words. “You refused to fuck him!” He snapped “Where do you think a cambion gets his power from?” Adam cursed under his breath, then waited a few seconds for Sauli to cool down.

 

“So, why the witch?” Adam asks, she doesn’t even look like a witch; she just looks like a poor person.

 

“She can lift the bond Gareth put on you, the one that’s messing with your head, but she needs power to do it, my power, so I need to gain it back.” Sauli says straddling Adam’s hips. Adam frowned, that sounds like made up bullshit to him.

 

“Sauli that’s fucking stupid! There’s not some kind of fucking binding is making me see Gareth, he is here, I saw him!” Sauli lowered his head and Adam immediately felt something darn in his gut, really dark.

 

“You killed your friend, Adam.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!! 
> 
> *HIDES* ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Adam couldn’t move, the shock was just to powerful and it immortalized his whole body, his arms were heavy like boulders and his head was glued to the ground, he barely felt Sauli on top of him, his brain wouldn’t pick up on anything that was happening around him.

 

“S-Sauli… please.” His eyes tearing up and he felt the demon on top of him lick wet, hot trails on his cold skin. “I need Sauli.” He begged again and a fine silence settled in for a few seconds, then there was a palm on his cheek.

 

“Adam.” Adam immediately reached out and hugged Sauli’s body close, crying out loud.

 

“Please tell me that wasn’t true, Sauli, please!” Adam sobbed. “Gareth was there, Sauli! I saw him, I felt him, I heard him.

 

“Adam, no.” Sauli pushed Adam back down when he tried to get up. “Adam, I’m sorry, but that wasn’t Gareth… please believe me.” Sauli leaned in Adam kissed Adam even though he didn’t respond.

 

“Rudy?” Adam asked again, his world crumbling as the expression on Sauli’s face faded into an apologetic look. “NO!” He tried again to push Sauli off. “Let me go you fucking bastard! You ruined my life! Get the fuck off me!” Adam couldn’t take it anymore, he was now driven on pure anger, he was trying to shut everything down, and to get away from the pain, but then as Sauli hugged him tight in spite of the punches and slaps and broke down and stared crying into Sauli’s shoulder, gripping onto him tightly.

 

“Adam, listen to me, please!” There was no response but he could see Adam was trying to calm down. “I did my best to save your friend, I walked in the house, heard his screams and ran to the bedroom, you were on top of him punching and suffocating him, I tried to get you off of him, but you threw me to the ground, then continued strangling him, only when I hit you on the head you stopped, then you fell to the ground…” The rest Adam could figure out on his own. “Rudy was dead when I got to him, but I buried his body.” Adam was sobbing uncontrollably; he can’t believe he killed someone, his friend, his best friend.

 

“Adam… it doesn’t matter now if I leave you or not, Gareth will still continue to  torture you, that’s why I have to kill him first, then, if you want, I’ll leave you…” Adam felt the hard squeeze of his hand and immediately realized that a few minutes have passes yet he said nothing.

 

He focused on Sauli’s face, howling over him, he had no idea if it was the demon or his human side, he now realizes that he never actually knew which was which, he was just guessing. “What do i have to do?” He simply asks, he had calmed down a bit, but he mostly turned numb.

 

“This witch I came across, she can help.” Sauli responds and dares to touch Adam’s face, he had a deep scratch on his cheek, probably from Rudy. “I’ve seen her powers, I know it’s true. He said there’s a way to break the hold Gareth has on you.”

 

“I though you broke that, I submitted to you, didn’t I.” Sauli could see how impatient Adam was getting, but there was nothing he could do about it.

 

“I didn’t. I can’t, I told you that already, Gareth is more powerful than me, I am part of him, I can’t break a mark he made, I’m just sorry I didn’t realize this sooner.” Adam could see tears in his eyes; maybe this wasn’t the demon after all.

 

“So… she’s going to break it?” Adam asks quietly.

 

“She doesn’t have the power, but she knows the spell, she said that she could take power from me while performing it, but the problem is that I’m also out of my demonic energy.” How did Sauli know all this? “I lied…” a sudden snap back from Sauli. “My grandmother did teach me stuff, but it’s not things you’d approve of so I couldn’t tell you.” Just how manipulated was he? He was 100% sure he was talking to the human side of Sauli, yet he was cold and dark.

 

“Adam!” He was startled, then there was silence, cold air between them and a warm hand traveling up and down his chest, it scared him. “We need to have sex.”

 

***

 

“You’re just going out to blow a fag, aren’t you Lambert?” Adam suddenly hears, then he’s turning around and all of a sudden he’s not on the ground anymore, not in the woods, he’s in some hallway talking to some guy in a school uniform.

 

“I don’t blow fags, they blow me, asshole. But if you must know, yes I’m going out for a smoke; we can’t all be Holly Mary like you.” He disses and walks away, Adam remembers this, it was years ago, while he was still at psychology academy. They were on an internship offer in Finland at a mental institution. Adam didn’t understand what was happening why he was remembering this day, reliving it, he was in his body, seeing exactly what he saw that day, but unable to react.

 

“Fucking coldness.” He swears as he walks out of the building where smoking wasn’t allowed. He can feel the coldness and he immediately remembers this day, it was the day he nearly drowned in that frozen lake.

 

***

 

“This spell will erase any demon mark that has ever been put on you. You will be surprised by the things you might find out.” Adam looks at Sauli questioning, he could see tears in Sauli’s eyes, but he doesn’t know the story behind them. Wait… does this mean that their bond will break?

 

***

 

The Finnish air is rough and cold, but clean, the city was quiet and peaceful, a nice break from the insanity he deals with every day.

 

“Shit!” He swears as he sees someone getting walking towards the hospital entrance, the ginger head he fucked yesterday, he was quite hot… the reddish hair the green eyes, lean body, but he was one of those overly attached types, Adam has been avoiding him all day, he needed to make it clear that what happened between them was just a onetime thing. Adam doesn’t do dating. He sees himself running across the street in the nearby park, now he actually hears the kid calling after him… he forgot just how cruel he was. The park is empty, but he sees the huge lake in the center the memory of it making his stomach ache, it was frozen solid.

 

He’s trying to remember the details from this point on, but they’re fuzzy, they always were… why didn’t it bother him until now? The only thing he remembers is being surrounded by people, doctors, there was an ambulance, and he couldn’t feel his body anymore, it was a cold numbness, only his lips were warm, the rest of him was like dead. People said that he went off on the lake and the ice broke. He never understood how that happen, he knew better than to walk on that ice without a good reason. But then again, no one knows how he got out either.

 

“Hey!” He suddenly hears himself call out. “Hey kid! Get the fuck off the lake, it’s not safe!” He sees now the small slim figure playing on the lake, sliding carelessly. He’s blond and that’s all he can see from here. “Oh, fucking hell!” He says again and gets down on the lake, testing the ice, it seemed to support him. He gets closer to the stupid child that seemed to ignore him completely. “Hey! I get that you don’t understand me, but are you fucking deaf?” He grips the kids shoulder and spins him around. Both past Adam and present Adam were shocked. In his memory he was shocked by the beauty, the piercing white eyes and the pale white skin of the young boy, and the present Adam was shocked because… it was Sauli.

 

None of them have even time to take it in however, they were interrupted by a strong cracking noise, and then there was coldness. Lots and lots of coldness, then he couldn’t feel or breathe and everything went black. He even hears his last thoughts “What a stupid way to die.” But he didn’t die, because he was beginning to feel something again, something warm against his cheek and he realizes he can breathe again, he can also move… he was moving, shaking, fast and furiously.

 

“Shhh. It’ll be allright.” The voice was soft and soothing, calming the coldness inside him like a burning flame, the voice was Sauli’s.

 

“Who a-are y-you?” Adam questions his voice chattering and his eyes not willing to open.

 

“Shh.” He hears again and this time curiosity does him in and he has to open his eyes, and in that exact second Adam’s world got twisted around, everything, he was wrong about everything from the very beginning. He can see it now, the purple skin glowing skin, the claws, the eyes, the hair… it wasn’t Sauli. It was the demon, this moment was the true moment where the connection was made, this was the side of Sauli that he fell for. This feeling; this amazing feeling of finally being whole, it felt so unbelievable. How could he forget this? What happened?

 

“You’re beautiful.” Past Adam whispers, he’s clearly out of it, not even aware why he’s sitting soaking wet and ice cold in a stranger’s lap, but before he could ask himself that; he’s got a hand around the back of Sauli’s neck and is pulling him in for a kiss. The attraction between them in unbelievable, but the sadness in Sauli’s eyes was scary.

 

“No, please don’t… don’t do thi—” Adam locks their lips before Sauli could protest. Even the present Adam can still feel the touch of Sauli’s lips on his own, the fire, the burn, the connection… but he’s too weak. In a couple of seconds he lets go and his head falls back in Sauli’s lap, he’s going under again, last thing he hears is a sad and broken whimper and he’s lost again.

 

***

 

He opens his eyes again he’s scared, confused, he immediately pinches himself to see if this is actually happening… it is. He’s back. He doesn’t know if he should relax or begin to panic, but before he could do either he hears a voice.

 

“Mister Lambert? Are you awake?” What? He suddenly looks around and noticed the white walls, the barred window and the small bed he was in.

 

“Fuck!” he curses out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly coming to an end here :( 
> 
> I know it just got hella confuzing and i'm practically hanging you guys off a cliff, but i'm really trying my best not to fuck up this story.
> 
>  
> 
> So Thanks for reading!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far and it's worth writing! :)


End file.
